Kira returns
by Darklinkette
Summary: kira has returned! will this Kira be caught or will this Kira succed where Light had failed?
1. Chapter 1

Kira returns

Chapter 1

A brunette girl sat under the shade of the trees in the park. She was looking at the letter in her hand. She had heard that if you placed it by an apple, a Shinigami would come, eat the apple and send the letter to whoever you wanted it sent to. She found it very interesting, and decided to try it out. She placed the apple out of her bag and onto the ground. The letter laid on top, the name clearly visible. She gulped, hoping it would work. She smiled, watching the apple disappear, and the letter held in the air, until it finally vanished. "thank you." she whispered, bowing to the invisible Shinigami. She left the park, a smile on her face, and a gleam in her eyes. _Light. Even though everyone else writes you off as a criminal, I still support you. I believe that if that L hadn't gotten in the way, you would have made this world perfect. I, Helen, still believe in you, my lord._

Hey, Kira!" a Shinigami approached the boy who tried to perfect the world and become it's god. The boy looked at the other Shinigami with no interest. "what?" he turned to look back at the blacken sky. No matter what time it was, this world continued to be rotten. He could see why Ryuk had dropped his Death Note on earth. It was boring here, with nothing to do. "letter for ya. It seems some human girl is interested in you." the Shinigami threw the letter at the boy Shinigami, and walked off to find something remotely interesting. The boy looked at the letter, picking it up. Elegant handwriting with his name, he opened it, chuckling at the contents. He stood up, stretching. _I'll go pay this Ellen a visit. She seems interesting enough._ He neatly folded the letter, placing it in his blood stained jacket. The clothes he wore was the same he wore when he was shot. He didn't feel the pain anymore, but the memories were still there. "L. I wonder what the outcome would have been if you saw my way." Light said to himself as he left the Shinigami world and into the human world.

Ellen, your really creeping me out right now." Ellen's friend shivered, staring at the computer her friend was on. "creepy? How so, Karol?" Ellen asked, her eyes still glued on the screen. She was staring at ole documents of the past. Light or Kira as they called him, was laying lifeless on the ground, covered in his own blood. The detective, L, had shot Kira, killing him. "What Kira done was unforgivable. It was wrong, unjust." the computer monotone recorded said. It was L's computer voice, answering the questions reporters had asked him over the screen. "Unjust? Wrong? What is wrong about making the world a better place?" Ellen made a fist, which became tighter, until Karol placed a hand on her shoulder. "see? This is what is so creepy. You practically worship him. This Kira guy. It's really weird and freaky. Not to mention unhealthy." Karol picked up her bag. "I have a date. I suggest you look at the dating profile I made for you and get this hobby out of you. If not, perhaps the real Kira might come and take your soul." Karol chuckled, trying to brighten the mood. It worked, Ellen chuckled a little. "oh Karol. Shinigamis don't take a human's soul away. Fine, I'll look at the website." she opened up a new window on the computer, and typed in the website. After going through the password and user name crap, Ellen was attacked with emails, requests, and comments. "look! You have so many guys after you." Karol squealed, pointing at the requests. "Don't you have a date?" Ellen looked at her friend from the corner of her eye. "yes! I'll IM you later!" Karol left her friend's house, but she couldn't shake the feeling her friend wouldn't stop with her strange obsession with Kira. She stopped, looking at the stars. "if your listening, Kira. Please, don't harm my friend." she was serious for a minute, but suddenly shaking her head. "what am I doing? Talking to the air as if some dead guy is going to listen to me. I have a date with the hottest guy at school." the girl ran off, not realizing that Light was in fact listening to her, curious about this Ellen more and more.

Chapter 2

Light entered the girl's room, saw her sleeping on her desk, the computer was on, a video asking if you wanted to replay or look at other videos. Curious, Light clicked on the computer, and watched the video. It was the one of L answering reporters questions. He immediately clicked to pause the video, and peered at the notes under the girl. It read:

Kira case: write an essay about it.

Unjust? Wrong? Nothing Light Yagami did was wrong. He wanted to make the world a better place. I see nothing wrong or unjust about it. L was wrong to kill Light, he was suppose to be a great detective, yet he didn't really care about other people. These criminals was to be judged, and if I was in the same time period, I would have helped Light anyway possible. Even if it something small like getting names or bring him a cup of damn coffee.

Light smirked looking at the girl asleep. "you are a interesting girl, aren't you?" he said, placing the Death Note down. He picked up the girl like she weighed nothing, and placed her in bed. He placed the Death Note under her pillow and laid down beside, waiting for the morning to come.

It's another segment called..." **SMACK! **Ellen smacked the small radio beside her to turn it off, and Ellen groaned, rolling over to try getting more sleep before the daily routine of her friend calling her to wake her up on the Saturday. "should you really sleep when you have a guest? It's very rude of you." a voice beside her chuckled. "go to sleep, Kira." she mumbled, obviously still half sleep. Wasn't seconds after she said that, her eyes sprung opened. "Kira? Light Yagami?" Ellen saw a smirking Light staring at her, laying down on her bed, like he belonged. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, then staring back down at him. "I must still be asleep." she muttered. "that's it, your not really here. I'm having some weird dream." she turned to fix her pillow, but felt something under it. She grabbed the object, revealing it to be none other than the famous Death Note. "this isn't a dream, is it?" she asked Light, but stared at the notebook in her hands. "no, it isn't." he whispered in her ear. _I wonder if now would be a good time to ask for his autograph?_ Ellen laughed at her own thought. "what's so funny?" Light was laying on her pillow, looking up at her. "just a thought." she shook her head, placing the Death Note on Light's chest, going to her closet. "you have to leave." she said, rummaging through her clothes. "you wanted to meet me, so I'm here. Your a believer of my work, the only one it seems who is out about it." he sat up on her bed, feet on the ground. "that' not what I meant, Light." she looked back at him with a smirk. "It really doesn't matter to me, but I'm sure you would be embarrassed." she laughed, imagining getting undressed in front of Light. "what?" he stood up, completely confused. "I need to change." she said bluntly, turning to show him the clothing in her hands. He jumped up, walking through the door, mumbling about something. Ellen laughed, quickly changing. Her phone started ringing her favorite Japanese song, Lifeboat. "hey Karol!" Ellen answered, siting on the bed. Light stuck in his head through the door, eyes closed. She covered her phone to her shoulder, and quietly told him to come in. he opened his eyes and entered the room. _For a god of justice, he acts like a little kid._ Ellen thought, watching Light poke through her stuff. Her friend kept on blabbering about her date last night, and Ellen kept on making the appropriate words at the right times. "so, anyways, guess who won the young writer's noble award last night?" Karol quizzed her. "who?" she asked, knowing the answer. "K.L. Light did. Those poems were just the kind of freaky, unhealthy, emotional thing they wanted. Congratulation, Light." at his name, the real Light looked quizzically at Ellen. She held up a finger to hold his question. "that's great. What was the reward again?"

"Ellen! It was a all expense paid vacation around Japan, the birth place of your favorite homicide." Ellen's grip on her phone got a little tighter. "he wasn't a homicide killer. Kira was justice. He was right about the world, something no one else would do. He had the guts to try riding this world of horribly, evil people." Ellen stated to her friend for the umpteenth time. Light arched an eyebrow at the way she praised and defended him. "fine what ever. You will get the ticket and passport by a week or two. I have to go, I'll chat with you later." Ellen hung up her cellphone, and felt Light's presence beside her. "she's wrong, right?" Ellen asked, staring at her floor. "you didn't kill them in cold blood, did you? It was all for Justice. Of judging those criminals who deserved death?" even though she believed it to be true, she still needed to hear it from Kira himself.

...Criminals who deserved death?" Light stared at the girl beside him. The teenager was staring down, not looking up at him. He ruffled his hair, remaining silent. Then, he placed one hand on her head. "at first, I thought It was murder too. But, as I watched the world, I realized that it was for justice. No one else would judge these criminals, it was fate for me to do it. So, I did. Only L got in my way, and ruined my plans." Light kept his hand on her brunette hair. The same color as his. "but, with you at my side, you'll be able to finish where I failed." he said, rubbing her hair, messing it up. She nodded, looking up at him. "I swear to you, Kira. I will finish your world. You will finally get your dream accomplished." she had determination in her eyes, staring up at the Shinigami. Light was really starting to like this girl. She had spirit, a righteous mind, and determination strong in her heart. "good. Now, let's go find something to eat. I'm starving." he stood up, holding out his hand. She smiled, taking it, letting him pull her up from the bed. When they reached the kitchen, Ellen looked around the cabinets. "hey, Ellen?" Light was sitting on top of the fridge, a bag of chips in his hands. She looked up at him, and giggled. "I thought Shinigamis liked apples." she commented, looking up at him. Distracted for a minute, he stared down at her. "no, I'm more into chips. Ryuk was the one into apples." he finished off the chips, already searching for more. "anyway, did you know Helen is Greek for Light?" he stopped his searching to look at her. "yeah. I noticed that when my history class was suppose to look up our names and their meaning." she opened a cabinet, revealing two bags of Doritos. She pushed them aside to reveal a lot of small bags of chips. She grabbed a bag of Doritos, and tossed a random bag of chips to Light. He stared at them, before opening them. "Jalapeno and sour cream?" he looked into the bag then bag at her. Ellen shrugged, opening her own bag. "how old are you?" Light asked, eating his chips, liking them. "19." she answered, looking in the fridge for Mountain Dew. "so, this is your house? Then why does your bills have a different name?" Ellen froze, staring inside the fridge. "because this house belonged to my mother and father." she finally said, opening a can of MT. Dew. She offered one to Light, which he downed. "where are they?" Ellen didn't answer, instead she opened her laptop, and began looking up criminals in different time zones. "well?" Light was persistent, he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "they were murdered three years ago." she told him, looking back at the computer when he let her go. "murdered? You was 16 then." Light sat down in a chair beside her, looking at the laptop. "yeah. My father died protecting my mother and me. My mother was raped and killed. That's when my belief in your work became stronger. It probably had been a passing phase when I was younger, but when they died, I spent hours on end going through your so called hit list. I realized your mistake." she opened a bookmark, and moved the laptop so Light could see it better. "what mistake?" he looked at the screen, a little annoyed that his masterwork was being called a mistake. "well, before you get peeved off, look closely. Everyone you killed was in your time zone. Everyone was close by where you lived." she told him, the tip of her pen hitting her bottom lip. "so, your going to make sure you don't make the same mistake?" he was surprised, this girl realized a mistake he himself didn't notice.

...you don't make the same mistake?" Light had asked Ellen. She nodded, going back to the most wanted criminals. "here's what I'm going to do. To let everyone know Kira has returned, I'm going to write names of criminals in Japan, America, and Europe. Equal amount of names, same death, same time. That should let everyone realize Kira has returned. What do you think?" Ellen looked up at Light. "perfect." he agreed. "when are you going to do it?" Ellen looked at the clock on her laptop. "not right now. I have to get ready for work." she closed the windows, erasing all of the links to the websites. She closed the laptop, and went upstairs, leaving her food and drink downstairs where Light would probably finish them. After she finished putting on her cat uniform, she walked down stairs, telling Light she would see him later. Instead, when she got to her motorcycle, the Shinigami was sitting on it, an eyebrow arched when he sat her uniform. "your not going to work with me, are you?" she laughed, climbing on the red motorcycle. She never wore a helmet, so when Light held one up, she shook her head. "are you riding or flying?" she asked him. For answer, beautiful black wings appeared on his back. Light kept up with her all the way to the diner she worked at. The place never seemed to sleep, even at 10PM when everyone was suppose to be going to bed for tomorrow. She clocked in, and took her first customers to their table. The death god followed her as she worked, awed that she had done a complete transformation. A cop entered the diner, raising his hand toward the manager. Ellen walked to the cop, a notepad at her side. "the usual, Scottie?" she used his first name since they both knew each other. "yes, Ellen." she left the cop to give the chef his order, and brought a pot of coffee to the cop. "tell me, Ellen. Why won't you work with us again? Your talents are wasted working here." he asked her while she poured his coffee. "but Scottie, I love it here. It pays the bills, and it's quite..." she stopped, seeing the arch eyebrow the cop gave her. She sighed, placing the pot down. "let me see it." she held her hand out, knowing he had a file for her. He did, handing that and a scarf in a bag to her. "Natalie Creek, 16 years old, went missing two days ago. Last seen at a nearby mall." Ellen sat down, taking the scarf out of the bag. She closed her eyes, waiting for IT to happen. "Woods, down east. A cabin with a river behind it. She's with someone, the man is terrifying her." she opened her eyes after it ended. "that's all I can get." she placed the scarf back in the bag and gave it back to Scottie. He nodded, thanking her. "look at this place." Scottie swiped the diner with his hand. "your wasted here, come join the police force. We would be grateful to have your talent with us." Ellen shook her head, while the Death God glared at the man for some reason. "is it because of your parent's death?" Ellen shook her head again, standing up. "it has nothing at all to do with it. I just don't want to join. I'm fine with the diner I'm in. If I join the force, I won't have anytime for Amherst." she told him, starting to walk away. The cop grabbed her hand, stilling her. "please, reconsider Ellie." he used the pet name he gave her two years ago. "don't call me that. You know father always called me that. I told you so on the case we worked together. Now, I have work. I'll bring your food when it's ready. Let me know if Natalie is found. I'll continue doing the small lost child cases, but that's it."

Chapter 3

"...on the case we worked together." Light watched as the two talked, intrigued by what she meant. He followed as she went into the kitchen, being handed a small plate with a sandwich and some fries. Everyone had their back turn, so he grabbed one of the fries, dipping it in ketchup. Soon, her entire plate of fries were devoured by him. "what did you mean by a case you two worked on?" he asked her, sitting across from her. She chewed her sandwich quietly, before swallowing and taking a sip of her drink. "two years ago, there was an incident at my high school. A girl was kidnapped, right in front of the school. No one could find her, but I kept getting visions about her location. It was like I was there, I could feel her fear, her anxiety. I even could feel her thoughts." she stopped to eat and because someone was walking by. "I'll explain more when we get home." she finished her food, and left to finish her last three hours of work. Light continued to follow her, the Death Note staying close by his side, so that none of the people here could take it. Light saw a group of teenage boys walk in. _Troublemakers._ That is what Light and Ellen both thought as the boys sat down without being directed to one. Ellen sighed, going to the college boy's group. "welcome to Cats! Can I take your order?" they boys whistled, eying the girl. Light had a mind to smack the boys, just to scare them a little to leave the girl alone. "we'll take a bowl of milk and you." one smarted, earning high fives across the group. She grinned, "sorry, we're completely out. Anything else?" Light was impressed she didn't get angry, but assumed she must have dealt with stuff like this before. The teenagers finally ordered, only to slap her butt when she turned around. She kept walking, giving the chef he orders. Light left her side to terrorize the boys. He wasn't going to let these types get anymore future grabs. First, grabbed one of their shirts, giving it a tug. The boy turned around, facing Light. "dude, what's wrong?" one asked. "i thought I felt something tug me." he said, turning back around. "Nah! You've been hitting the joint too much. Your imagining things." the other boy laughed. Light smacked the other boy's head. "Hey!" he rubbed his head, turning around. The only thing behind him was Scottie the cop, who waved. "something smacked me." he told the others. "now whose hitting the good stuff to hard?" the one who Light tugged sneered at his friend. The bickered for while until Ellen came back with their drinks. "your food will be done shortly." she turned, but felt something hit her shoe. It was a piece of paper, she bent down to pick it up, because her boss hated trash left in the place, when hands on her hips made her jump up. "she's soft, just like a cat." one of them laughed, holding her tighter. Ellen sighed, looking up at her boss with pleading eyes. She nodded, a smile on her lips. Ellen turned around, and placed a hand on his junk. "it's no fun for me if I don't get to play as well." she purred, squeezing him just a little harder than any male would like. "bitch." he groaned, ready to hit her. She twisted her hand, making him fall backwards on the table. His friends jumped up, their drinks covering them. "we're going to talk to your manager about this." they threatened. "what seems to be the problem, Ellen?" the manager asked, two big body builders beside the woman. "Oh, no troubles, just having fun, right boys?" she turned to them, a grin on her lips. They scrambled away from the dangerous waitress and the manager with body guards. "we're just leaving." they picked up their friend, but the body builders stopped them. "after you pay for the food and the damages, you may leave." the manager smiled at the group. They emptied their wallets right there on the table. "is this enough?" one nervously asked, praying it was. The manager counted the money, then pointed the one whose nuts hurt. "give this nice waitress a tip." the guy opened his wallet and gave the girl 40 dollars. "I'm sorry." he said, before they ran out. The manager and Ellen laughed. "that was a close one. They even overpaid for the food. And the damages, that table is only 20 dollars." the manager gave Ellen another 40 dollars. "go home, Ellen. Take a load off. I'd tell you to be careful when you drive home, but obviously you don't need it." the manager left, with the body builders going back to their positions. "are you okay, Ellen?" Scottie and Light both asked at the same time, but only Light knew that. "I'm fine." she smiled, taking the apron off. "let me drive you home." Scottie offered, but Ellen refused. "I have my motorcycle, I'll be fine." she clocked out, but when she got to her motorcycle, it wasn't there. Instead, Scottie was standing there, smoking a cigarette. "your motorcycle is confiscated in my truck. If you want to ever see it again, you better let me take you home." he grinned. "you never give up, do you?" Ellen smiled, walking to the ford pick up truck, her motorcycle strapped safely in the back. She climbed in the truck, taking her cat ears off. Scottie climbed in beside her. They drove in silent, but not for long. "so, nice scene back there you made." Scottie said, stopping at a red light. Ellen shrugged. "it wasn't anything. They should be careful when they terrorize a waitress next time." Scottie nodded, driving forward when the light went green. "they were talking about someone tugging them and hitting them before you brought their drinks." Ellen was surprised, but she hide it. _Light. Dammit you moron._ She thought mentally to herself, staring out the window with a glare at the Death God who was flying beside the truck. He smirked, waving at her. "seems you have a guardian angel." Scottie was saying. "Guardian angel." she mumbled. _More like a smart ass Death God by the name of Kira._ She thought. "Ellen, are you free Sunday night?" Scottie asked, a blush on her cheeks. "Sunday night?" she looked at him, surprise on her face. Ellen noticed from the rear view window that Light had fallen back, a look of shock on his face, before he zoomed back to the side of the truck. "i don't know why?" Ellen turned her attention to Scottie. "well, it's been awhile since we've hanged out. So, I was wondering if..." he trailed off, a hand rubbing his neck. "...if you were free for a date?" the redness on his cheek got brighter. "I'll have to get back on that Scottie." she apologized, staring out the window. "if not night, then during the day?" a grin tugged on Ellen's lips. "your persistent, aren't you?" Scottie laughed. "well, how about this. Go on one date with me, and I'll give you information on your favorite case. The entire file." he was talking about the Kira case. "well, since you put it that way, how can I refuse?" she laughed. "don't worry about the files, I'll go out with you. Sunday, at 12:00AM. Midnight hour." they stopped at her house. She got out, and unstrapped her motorcycle. Scottie helped her get the motorcycle down and into the garage, highly protected with a voice activation password. Finger scanner and eye scanner. "i still can't believe you do all this heavily protection." Scottie chuckled, shaking his head. "no body can break in without my say so." Ellen laughed, pushing her motorcycle in and strapping it. "so, I'll see you tomorrow at midnight." Scottie said, walking Ellen to her door. "yes, I guess so." she unlocked her door, and was about to go inside when Scottie grabbed her shoulder. "Scottie? What is..." she turned to the cop, but didn't get to finish her question. The cop kissed her, holding her to him. As quickly as the kiss started, it ended. "sorry." he mumbled, walking to his truck. Ellen entered her home, closing the door, and leaned against it. Light was immediately in her face. "what is with you? Your Kira, now. You can't be in a relationship." he scolded her. In answer, she pat his shoulder, walking upstairs. He followed after her, still scolding her about how dating would interfere with writing names and judging the world. Ellen laughed, taking her shoes off. She slammed the door in Light's face, pissing him off. She took her shirt off, and was working her pants off when Light stormed in the room, opening the door so he could slam it open to show he was pissed off. She didn't pay any attention, lost in her thoughts. She had done took her pants off, when Light barged in. he watched, a bit fazed by the sight. _How long has it been? 5? 10 years? Maybe it was 16 years?_ He thought, watching as she stripped on her way to the bathroom, not bothering to close that door. Blushing, he shook his head, leaving the room, closing the door quietly. He went down the stairs, and flipped on the news. She wanted 6,000 criminals in three different countries. He wrote down as many names he heard on the American news. When he was finished, he only had 15 names. Not enough in America. He went to the computer, looking up more names and their mugshots. Finally, 2,000 criminals in America were found.

After Ellen got out of the shower, she could hear the news on TV downstairs. She smiled, knowing that Light was down there, already jump starting their plans. Since the news never gave enough information, she went downstairs to look up criminals in other areas. Light was on the computer righting down names. "your not killing people without me, are you Kira?" she asked, laughing when the Shinigami jumped. "writing down names, but since your here, can we get started?" he was still annoyed, but was a little red in the face. Whether it was from being annoyed or what, Ellen didn't know. She nodded, pulling a chair to sit beside the Shinigami. She grabbed her bag the Shinigami was holding, for a reason she knew. She pulled out a regular looking notebook, opening it to reveal the Death Note inside. She stared at the names on the screen, then the pictures. She placed the 2,00 names to die at 12:00AM Monday night. After that, Light looked up European criminals. After they got Europe and Japan finished, it was 6:00 AM. She shut the laptop, yawning. "Good Morning, Kira." she said, standing up to stretch. Chuckling, he got up to follow her. "Good Morning, Kira." he replied back, following to her bedroom to lay beside her as she slept.

I can't believe it!" Karol squealed, hugging her friend, jumping up and down. "Karol...can't...breath." Ellen squeaked, tapping her friend on the shoulder. Karol let her go, still excited. "now, what are you excited about?" Ellen asked, rubbing her sore arms where Karol had held her while jumping. "what do you mean, what am I excited about? I heard Scottie, the really cute police officer, drove you home after a bad incident at work. So, give me the deats!" she begged, sitting down. "Oh! Well, he asked me out and I said yes." Karol jumped up, ready to hug her again, but Ellen jumped behind the couch. "the dates tonight, at 12:00AM." Karol stopped, biting her lip. "oh no." Ellen groaned, seeing that action. Karol did that when she was thinking. "that doesn't give us enough time to do a full shopping." Karol grabbed her friend, pulling her along out the door. "Hang on! I can't just run off." Ellen exclaimed. "let me go get my bag, I'll be right out." Ellen ran up her stairs to her bedroom. She grabbed the bag that held the Death Note and her phone with her keys. "hey Light." she said, not loudly for her friend to hear her. "leaving already?" Ellen jumped when he appeared. "you seriously need to make more noises when you enter a room. Anyways, I'm leaving. You wanna go?" she asked. He shrugged, not caring. Ellen knew what this meant. She went to the kitchen and started filling another bag with chips and drinks. "don't go too fast on them. I have to buy more while I'm out." she said, tossing the bag on her shoulder. She walked out, locking the door. They got in the expensive candy apple green convertible, and went to Karol's favorite clothing store. Ellen was rushed into the store by Karol, then rushed to a dressing room. Other workers brought outfit after outfit, barely giving Ellen time to breath. Finally, after modeling every stitch of clothing, Ellen was allowed to stop while Karol picked out clothing. "last piece of item." a voice said, tossing an outfit over the stall door. Ellen groaned, putting it on. When she went out to model, the only person standing outside waiting was a smirking Light. "why'd you give me this dress for?" she asked. "it looks good on you." he shrugged. "i thought you apposed the idea of me going out with a cop?" Ellen smirked. "i was thinking. It might not be a bad idea. When they find the bodies, you'll have an alibi. What better alibi than that of a cop?" he commented. "look who's getting in my mind." Ellen stated. "what? That's why you agreed?" he asked. She didn't say anything. Karol came over, seeing the dress. "oh! That's perfect! What a great eye you have, Ellen!" Karol eyed the dress. That is what your going to wear tonight." she said, snapping her fingers. A worker rushed over. "we'll take that dress too." Karol stated, pushing Ellen back in the stall. Finally over with, the workers placed the bags in the back of the car. "Alright, now for shoes." she drove to another place and they tried on thousands of heels. They finally managed to find a pair of heels that matched every pair of clothing, even the dress Light picked out. When they got back to the house, they had bags of clothing, and some bags of food Ellen bought for her house. She let Light choose the chips, which was amusing to watch. Light choose every flavor they had in stock, even salsa for Tortilla chips. Light bounced from one feet to another, impatient to eat more chips. After she got through all of the security alarms, she and Karol moved to the kitchen. "you can handle your own makeup right? I have to get home. Rick said he'd possibly call me to see if I wanted to watch a movie or something." Karol waved, leaving. Ellen sighed, walking into the kitchen. Already, the Death God was eating a bag of chips, a jar of salsa opened beside him. When she opened her mouth to speak to him, a chip was stuck there instead. Jalapeno chip with really hot salsa. She felt like she could spit fire out of her mouth. She grabbed the sprayer by the sink, shooting cold water in her mouth. Most of it shout out and onto the floor, but it helped cool her mouth off. "wimp." the Shinigami said behind her, chewing. In answer, she turned the sprayer toward him, soaking him. He glared at her, water dripping off of his light brown hair. "what did you stick in my mouth? Jeez, are you trying to kill me with spices?" Ellen asked, placing the sprayer back in it's place. "of course not. I thought you would like the combination. I didn't realize you wouldn't be able to handle it." the Shinigami chuckled, popping more in his mouth. "oh, Gods of Death, help me if he ever find out about jalapeno popcorn." Ellen muttered, her hands shaped like a prayer. "what kind of popcorn?" he looked at her, interest in his eyes. "nothing, Light." she downed a can of MT. Dew, then fixed her makeup. Shall we search for more criminals to put down when the news stops broadcasting criminal's names and faces?" Light nodded, leaving the kitchen with his snack. "Shinigamis, can't understand them." Ellen muttered, following him.

Ready to go?" Scottie asked when Ellen opened her door. "of course!" she smiled, closing her door and locking it. She saw Light was in the back of the car Scottie was driving. It seemed she couldn't go anywhere without her "guardian angel" following close by. Scottie produced a banquet of roses, blood red. _How appropriate for what will happen tonight._ She thought thanking him for them. The cop was actually blushing, making her smile larger. "so, what do you have planned?" she asked, getting in the car, buckling herself up. He shrugged, not telling her anything. They drove for awhile before she realized where they where going. "A movie theater?" she arched an eyebrow at the cop. He laughed, nodding. "hope you like documentaries. I saw an ad for a certain documentary that I know you will like." he paid their way and entered the movie theater. He asked her if she wanted anything, but she shook her head. She had a duffel bag full of chips for Light, so she didn't need her date buying any for Light. When the movie started after commercials to get you to watch other movies, she grinned really big. "a documentary about Kira and L?" she whispered, excitement in her voice. "well, you wouldn't let me bribe you with the files, so I'm using the movie." he whispered back. She watched entranced, mentally noting to ask Light questions. Speaking of the Chip...Death God, she looked over at him. He was tensed, a growl and a sneer on him. She gently kicked her bag toward Light. He looked at them, but shook his head. _Oh, this can't be good. If Light is refusing chips, then that means he doesn't like this movie. _Ellen got worried about the Shinigami, and excused herself, mumbling about female bladder, earning a quite chuckle from Scottie. When she and Light were away from hearing ears, she turned to him. "that "documentary is wrong." Light growled, his fists clenched. "Light, go home. I'll be fine for the night. You need to calm down before you go hunting down the producers and kill them. oh. When you calm down, I'd like to know what you did in the past. That way I can make it better and correct the mistakes you might have made back down." Light looked ready to refuse, but instead nodded, taking the bag of chips and the Death Note from her. They parted, her going back to the theater to watch the unjust documentary, while he went home. After the movie, they hanged around the mall cafeteria. She got some Ramen from a Japanese restaurant, while he got some spring rolls from a Chinese restaurant. They sat down eating, when his cell rang. _Show time._ Ellen thought, grinning to let him know it was okay. He answered it, but jumped up. "what? Are you sure? I'll be there in 15 minutes. Don't do anything!" he hung up his cell. "is everything okay?" Ellen asked, a look of worry on her face. "I have to go to the police station. It seems that your favorite homicide has returned." Scottie remarked, placing his jacket on. "he is not a homicide!" she raised from the table, hands slammed down, spilling their drinks. "Ellie, I don't have time for this. I have to drop you off." Ellen slapped him. "don't call me that! I'm walking home." she stormed out of the mall, with people either watching, or blocking the cop off. She left the place, a small grin on her lips. "now, everything is in place." she whispered crossing the streets to where her home was located. She was only a few streets when she got the feeling someone was following her. She quickened her steps, hoping that perhaps it was just Light trying to scare her. She wanted to call him out, but was afraid it wasn't Light. She turned a street, only two left before she was home. "Ellen!" a voice shouted. Ellen didn't recognize it, so she started running. The person behind her ran after her. She turned another street, when someone tackled her down. She struggled, not going to die by the hands of this filthy criminal that somehow knew her name. A hand clamped over her mouth when she made to scream. "calm down." the voice whispered harshly. She knew that if she was to get out of this she would have to calm down. When her body relaxed, the hand over her mouth was removed. "HELP!" the hand moved back to her mouth, but she was able to bite it. She was released, where she ran off as fast as she could. She was able to get to her house, and she messed up her own security code three times before she managed to get it right. She tapped her foot impatiently, letting the hand scanner scan her. Finally, the door opened, but the person following her got in at the same time. "Ellen, relax. I'm not going to hurt you." the voice tried to reassure her. The lights came flooding the room. Her capture covered his eyes, too bright to see. Ellen mentally thanked Light, standing up. She gasped when she saw the person that followed her. "Rick!"

Chapter 4

what are you doing here?" Ellen asked the man that her best friend was crushing currently. "I'm sorry for scaring you, it's just..." he was silent, looking away to the ground. He looked back at her, his eyes close to tears. "my little sister is missing. I heard about your help with that missing kid two years ago. Please, I brought her favorite hat. She always wore it, but she left it at the house." he pulled out a blue toboggan and trusted it at Ellen. "who's your sister?" she asked, taking the hat. "Natalie Creek." Ellen looked at him with wide eyes. "Natalie Creek? I told the police everything I could about her. A friend of mine that is a cop brought me her file." she pulled out a file under the coffee table. It was Creek's file with the bagged scarf inside. "what did you tell them? They haven't shared any of this with my family." the boy looked so desperate and frightened, that she told him what she told Scottie. He was somewhat calm, staring at the picture of his little sister. "would you like anything? Chips? A drink?" he shook his head. "east right?" Ellen nodded. "will you go with me?" she looked at him. He was serious about it. "go with you? Leave this to the police, Rick." Rick grabbed her hands, begging with her. "i can't wait around forever! She could be killed for all I know! Please, come with me to find my little sister." Ellen sighed, nodding. When he got up, possibly to go. "hang on, Rick. We'll use my vehicle. The kidnapper might know what your vehicle looks like." she locked her house, Death Note close by her. The college boy was looking in her garage for a car. "what are you doing?" she asked, knowing the answer. She removed the cover over her Harvey. "how can we...?" she rolled her eyes, attaching the sidecar. "get in. your sister can use that on the way back." Rick sat in the sidecar, blushing a little from embarrassment. "here." she gave him a cloth to cover his mouth. She gave him a helmet to put on, never wearing one herself. The helmet was for the people that rode with her. She revved her motorcycle, pressing a button that locked the garage when she left. She zoomed down the streets, toward east where the woods where located. Her GPS showing her the way. "why are you doing this? Shouldn't the police be looking for her?" Light asked, curious as to why she would do something like this. It proved his point farther that she was determined, and was justice, but she could be kidnapped, the Death Note taken from her. If anyone saw the Death Note, they would be able to figure out she was Kira. "if I don't do this, the cops won't. They see a missing teenager and assume it's another runaway. I won't stand by while a friend is begging me to help him." she said quietly, knowing he could hear perfectly fine. Light nodded, liking the answer. He sat down behind her, holding onto her waist. "I'm going to rest myself so if you need any help I won't be tired." he explained to let her know.

Welcome!" a guy stood in the middle of the room, not even bothering to cover his face. He had Natalie tied to a chair in the middle of the room, a knife in his hand. "let the girl go." Ellen said, her arm held in the air, blocking Rick. "let her go? And what would you trade for her life?" Light was in the room, watching, waiting. "release her, and I will take her place. I am physic, and I hold a great power that could make you supreme ruler, Bantu." Bantu was shocked, but quickly recovered. "so, you know my name? If your physic, then tell me something about my past. He threw her his black leather jacket. She closed her eyes, and gasped when the vision was over. "that's not your jacket. That jacket reeks of blood and death. And for some strange reason, Chocolate. The owner before you ate a lot of chocolate, and died in that jacket. His name started with a M."

"Mello." Light said, glaring at the jacket.

"Mello? are you sure?"

"I would know that jacket anywhere." he nodded toward the jacket.  
"who are you talking to?" the man in the middle of the room exclaimed, looking at the side of the room. "nobody important, Bantu. Do we have a deal?" Bantu shook his head. "fine, Rick! Go to my motorcycle and wait. This won't take long." the boy nodded, and left the cabin. "Light, now!" she said, getting ready. Light flew into the man, knocking him down. She walked toward the kidnapper, scaring the man. She flipped open her bag, pulling out the Death Note. "Hey, Bantu?" she whispered at him. She placed his name in the book, and decided to add one more thing. "do you know what this is?" she held it close so he could see. Fear stricken his eyes. "your..." he pulled his knife out, and stabbed himself. He stood up, and wrote on the floor "Kira has returned." before he died. The girl in the chair had passed out. "he drugged her." Ellen observed, picking the girl up. Rick was outside, but he grabbed his little sister. "how did you defeat him?" Rick asked on their way back to the town. Ellen shook his head. "I didn't. I was trying to get him to let her go and take me instead, but he pulled out his knife and stabbed himself. Then, he started writing something on the floor. All I thought about was getting Natalie out. He's drugged her." Ellen explained, driving her way to New York City. She dropped Natalie and Rick off, and made her way home. "Kira returns, huh?" Light stated. "hey, why not? Kira is suppose to protect the innocents. That is what Kira did." she said, parking her motorcycle. She turned on her cell. Phone calls and text messages by Karol and Scottie. Sh replied to Karol with the words, "i"ll talk 2 u 2morrow." then she texted Scottie saying that Natalie Creek was found. She's at the hospital. Ellen yawned, stretching. "tired?" Light asked, smirking. "yeah. I'm bushed." she laughed, climbing into bed. "Kira." Light spoke the name to her. "yes?" "you did good today. I'm proud to have you at my side." Ellen nodded, smiling. "me too, Light. Me too."

Ellen! Can you believe it?" Karol hollered into her ear Monday morning. They were walking to college and Karol was yammering about something. "no, sorry. I wasn't listening. What did you say?" Karol rolled her eyes. "just this one time, stop spacing out and listen. It concerns Kira. Anyways, last night around 12AM, people all over the world just died, from heart attacks! Can you believe it? We could all be in trouble!" Karol freaked, like always. "Karol! Relax. Kira won't do anything to us. As long as we stay out of this Kira's way, don't do anything stupid like try figuring out who he is, then we'll be fine." _ I should know. I am Kira. I would never hurt my own friend. Sheesh!_ Karol relaxed a little, but not a whole lot. "do you think so? I wonder if the cops got any leads? Speaking of cops, tell me all about your and Scottie's date." Ellen mentally sighed in relief, while Light sighed out loud in relief. "our date was interrupted. He had to go back to the station. Enough about me, how's Rick?" Karol chatted about how he called her from the hospital. "which reminds me!" Karol suddenly grabbed her in a hug. "i can't believe you helped Rick find his little sister!" Ellen taped her friend. "Karol...can't...air..." Karol let her go, grinning. "it's just so amazing! Your talent helped find the girl. You even risked your own life to save her!"

_no I did didn't._

"you offered to take her place, with no sure way of getting out."

_I had a way out. After all, I wasn't alone._

"your a freaking hero, Ellen!" Karol kept on saying, as they entered the building. "Ellen!" "Ellen!" a bunch of reporters ambushed her, asking questions. "Please, one at a time." she said, use to these kind of people. "How did you and Miss. Creek escape?" one asked her. "we're not sure. The man just went nuts, and let us go."

"will you be working with the police for now on?"

"no, only on missing children cases, just that."

"is it true your a fan of Kira?"

"yes, I believe in his work."

"won't you help the police find Kira?"

"no. he's not doing anything bad."

"So, you'll worship this Kira, and possibly help him."

"i don't worship anyone. I'd help this Kira with anything he needs. And you better make sure this gets aired."

"don't you worry, Ellen. This will all appear on the news tonight."

"thank you, but I really must be going. I have classes to get to. Goodbye!" she waved, walking away with Karol right beside her.

Everything is going according to plan, Light." Ellen said, climbing on her motorcycle. "how so?" he asked, floating above her. "Scottie called again, wanting me to reconsider working at the department. I told him yes." she kicked start her motorcycle, ripping through the city. "ah! Same thing I did." he nodded, but suddenly frowned. "Alright, what's wrong?" she stopped in a dark alley away from any people who could hear. "Ryuk. While you was in school, I went to the Shinigami world. A Shinigami told me that Ryuk was in the human world. He dropped his Death Note in Japan." Light wasn't happy, that was for sure. "so, there's going to be a second Kira, like Misa." Ellen said, sighing. "this might be troublesome. What are we to do when this imposter starts trouble?" Light shook his head. "I don't know, but there is a way to find out who the person is." Ellen looked at him. " you mean...?" Light nodded. "the Shinigami eyes."

Chapter 5

the Shinigami eyes." Ellen blinked. _It would help me find this second Kira, but..._ "able to see anyone's date and time of death, their true name." she stated, sitting down on her bike. "except for those who posses a Shinigami. It would help to figure out who the second Kira is." "able to see everybody's name, or not be able to. Making it harder for me later on." Ellen thought about it, then shook her head. "no. I don't know what my limit is on the earth. I don't want to make it any shorter. After all, I don't want to see what other people's life is on this planet." she said, turning back to her motorcycle. Before she started the motorcycle, she looked back at the Shinigami. "hey, Light? Why did you choose me as your successor?" Light looked at her and smiled. "you remind me of myself. Besides, you are the only one who doesn't fear me. You are justice. You help find missing people, you risk your own life to help people."

"it's foolish."

"no!." he said with anger, startling Ellen. "it's not foolish, it's brave. You are justice, Ellen. You will bring this world to peace. Free of crime, of hate." Light placed a hand on her head, smiling down at her. "thank you Light." she said, starting her motorcycle.

"sir, I am glad you could come. It seems a second Kira has shown up as well." a police officer rushed to a teenager with silver hair. Ellen just served coffee to this officer when the boy arrived. When she thought she would be working with them, she didn't realize she would be the coffee girl. "Ellen! Pour this guy some coffee." the officer hollered at the girl. "yeah, what ever. Sugar or cream?" "sugar." he said. She walked off to fix him some. "Damn it. This is not what I was planning on." she muttered, fixing this other cop his coffee. She looked at her watch. _5 minutes left _she brought the coffee and sugar packets back to the silver haired boy. He thanked her, taking the coffee. "Ellen, there you are." Scottie said, walking into the room. "ah! So, I see you've met Alex." Scottie said, nodding toward the teenager. "he's here to help us with the Kira case. He's a smart detective from Japan." Ellen nodded. "it's a pleasure to work with you."

"Helen, Greek name for Light." he said instead, peering down into his cup of coffee. "yes, it is." she said, smiling. _Does he already suspect me? This isn't good if he does._ Ellen thought, noticing Light giving this Alex a glare. _Does Light know him? How could that be? He would have been a kid in Light's time._ "what do you know about the original Kira?" Alex asked, startling Ellen from her thoughts. "well, he was really Light Yagami, who was killed by a detective by L. he judged criminals, and was able to kill them without touching them. Other than that, I know nothing else." she shrugged, keeping other information the cops didn't know to herself. "hmm. And is it true you believe in Kira's work?" Alex was looking at her now, as if he was peering into her soul. She placed her hands on her hips and met his look with one of hers. "and if I do? You suspect me of Kira right now anyways, don't you? That's what all you detectives think. Someone whose parents were murdered by a criminal, and the cops did nothing to catch the murder, their a suspect when Kira arrives. That's what you think, and I'll tell you right now, the only reason I'm with you low life, good for nothing cops, is because of the missing children. That's the only reason I'm here." Alex blinked, not fazed, while Scottie and the other cop was doing something else so they didn't have to watch these two battle each other. "your parents were murdered? How long ago?"

"three years ago."

"how?"

'how? My mother was raped, and my father was killed trying to protect her." she had her two hands on the table, leaning over the table close to the boy. She wasn't going to break this eye contact first."why are you interested in the Kira case?"

"I've helped L caught him."

"really? At the small age of a child? You expect me to believe that?"

"no."

"Alex isn't your real name."

"how did you know?"

"your Japanese. Alex is an American name."

"your smart. Why do you have everyone call you Ellen?"

"because only my mother had the right to call me Helen. She gave it to me after all."

"what's wrong with Ellie?"

"nothing's wrong with it. My father called me that. Why did you come to America?"

"because Kira killed in this zone."

"Kira also killed in Europe and in Japan. Why aren't you in Japan with your own department?"

"how do you know that?"

_shit! Slip up. Better think quick! _

"the internet."

"what website."

"Bing."

"why were you looking up Kira victims."

"school project. I just typed in Kira's victims and the fresh ones popped up with the past."

"you seem to have all the answers."

"you seem to have all the questions."

Alex and Ellen looked at each other before they both laughed, startling and confusing the other two police officers. "I see working with you will prove to be interesting." Alex said, standing up. "and I see your not easily fazed. You'll come in handy in the investigation." Ellen agreed, straightening herself as well. He noticed Light was still glaring at the boy, but knew now why. "so, if you two are done, shall we get to work?" Alex remark, looking at the two cops who was staring at the other two. "oh, yeah sure." Scottie pulled out a file. This here is everyone in America he's killed. We can't be sure if it's a guy or a girl, because the numbers are equal to each other. 1,00 women and a 1,000 men in America, Europe, and Japan were found dead at the same time." Scottie said, placing the document on the table. "first, we will keep all the names and faces of the criminals from now on from the news. Then, he'll slip up."

"no good." Alex said, the other cops looked at him. "what do you mean, no good?"

"i agree, past will just repeat it's self. There's an old saying, when the world forgets, the past will repeat. L did that in the past, but Light still got everything he needed. We have to be smarter than L was."

"the girl is absolutely correct." Alex agreed with her. "that is why I know someone who showed the same behaviors as L. he should be here any minute." Alex opened his laptop. "greetings, everyone." a voice from the computer said. "K, how nice of you to join." Alex said, positioning the computer for everyone to see. A white screen appeared on Alex's computer. The white screen showed a K on it. "i have listened to everything and the girl is correct. We shouldn't repeat the past. Let's change everything that happened in the past." the monotone voice spoke. "how?" Ellen asked, intrigued by this character. "well, where I am, Kira has killed three more people, all minor actors."

"actors? This Kira must be a second Kira." Ellen observed, a little pissed off that this Kira is proving to be just like Misa, the second Kira. "Correct, Ellen. This Kira is in Japan, which is why I have a proposition." Ellen, Alex, Light, and the other cops both listened for what this K was going to say. "Ellen, you and Alex come here to Japan. Ellen, you seem smart, battling with Alex, knowing that he wasn't telling the truth about his name. I would like you and Alex here by my side. Together we can find this second Kira and try figuring out if this Kira knows the first Kira." Ellen leaned back in her chair. "come to Japan? Well, that is a bit of a change in the past, but not much. What do you want me to do exactly? Pretend to be the original Kira, and demand that this second Kira stop?"

"No."

"what?" Ellen sat forward in her chair, all four slamming on the ground.

"I want you to not pretend your Kira. Instead, I want you to pretend your a criminal."

Chapter 6

Pretend to be a criminal?" Ellen thought about it. _I'll get closer to this K, and if he gets any close to finding out I'm Kira, kill him right off. It's a wonderful idea._

"I won't allow it!" Scottie hollered, jumping from his chair. "she could be killed!" Ellen laughed. "that's what I signed up for when I agreed to help on the case. Scottie, I know all about the original Kira, I analyzed ll the mistakes L made. I can handle this case. Besides, it's obvious isn't it? I can't refuse even if I wanted to." Scottie looked at the girl, a small grin on her face. "of course you can! I will not let you die!"

"Scottie. Open your eyes. They suspect that I'm Kira." she chuckled at Scottie's look. "it's quite obvious. I'm a smart college student. My parents were murdered, I spend hours on end learning and relearning about Light Yagami. Other than the murder of the parents, I show the same signs as the original Kira. It's only natural they suspect me." Scottie sat back down, defeated. "you forgot one little detail." Alex pointed out. "yes, one crucial detail that makes our suspects even greater." K said from the computer. "yes, that one crucial detail. My mother. How could I forget that." Ellen laughed. "when do you want me there?" Ellen asked K. "tomorrow. Don't worry about college, we will have everything situated when you arrive." the old English K blinked out, and Alex closed his laptop. "well, I shall take my leave." Ellen said, standing up. "Ellen." Scottie caught her arm as she walked by. "who was your mother?" Ellen looked down at the cop. "My mother's maiden name was Sayu Yagami. Light Yagami is my deceased uncle."

Your what?!" how long was you going to keep this from me?" Light was furious, practically scolding her when thy got inside her home. "I didn't plan to tell anyone. No body knows who my mother was, not even my father. She changed her name when she moved to America. I'm half Japanese and half American." she said, opening up a bag of chips. She went to her parents bedroom, a place she hadn't gone since the murder. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. Flashed of her childhood flooded her mind. Jumping on the bed, sleeping with her parents when lightening strikes or when she had a nightmare. Small moment of happiness, but one that came back stronger was when she was fifteen. Her Japanese history class was doing a project about the Kira case. She went to her mother, asking if she remembered anything about it. That was when she learned that Light Yagami was her uncle. Ellen shook her head, clearing the memories. She went to the small box under the bed, and opened it. "Light. Even though mother changed her name, she still loved you." Ellen said, handing him a picture. "this is..." Light recognized the picture of his graduation picture. He just graduated high school, and everyone was taking pictures. This one was of him and Sayu. "light, even though she knew that you was Kira, she still loved you. When people found out she was related to Kira, everyone shunned her. They thought she would follow in your footsteps. So, she left Japan and came here."

"and your my niece." Light still stared at the picture, tears started to fall. "I...I never meant to hurt her. I just wanted a better world, I didn't want to ruin her life." Ellen didn't know what to say, so she just hugged him, and left so he could be alone. She went to the kitchen, looking in the fridge. _Maybe I'll cook. I haven't done it in so long. Our future has changed. The time has come._ She opened a package of steak, seasoning it the way her mother taught her. She made a gourmet dinner like she was taught. After everything was finished, she started on the dough while the steaks cooked, the potatoes boiled, and the corn heated. The timer went off, and the potatoes boiled. She stopped with the cookie dough to get the steaks out and mash the potatoes. She let the food cool as she patted the cookies out. When she stuck them in the oven, she noticed the picture of her, her mom, and her dad. They were out by a lake camping. "mom. I'm sorry for becoming Kira. Forgive me, mother. I can not stop now that I have begun. Please, forgive your daughter and you brother." she did the old Japanese tradition of asking for forgiveness. She held her hands in front of her like a prayer, and bowed slightly down. She set the timer, and fixed Light's plate. "i hope Shinigamis like this stuff." she muttered making her way up the stairs. "hey Light?" she opened the door. Light was still in her parents' room, gazing at the pictiure. "yes?" he turned to her. "dinner is ready." she handed him the food. "it smells like my mother's cooking." a small tear threatened to fall down his face. "i didn't know Shinigamis cry. My mother taught me how to cook." she left the room, and went to eat her own. She heard her uncle come down the stairs when she was taking the cookies out. "are those...?" he gazed longingly at the cookies. "yep." she put them out where they could cool. "how long has it been since I've had a cookie?" Light muttered, more to himself. He grabbed one before it cooled, eating it. "wasn't that hot?" Ellen laughed, shaking her head. "yeah, but I didn't really feel it." he shrugged. "Light, do you want to continue this?" she asked him, staring in his eyes. "finish this? I don't know. One part of me says yes. Even though your my niece and I don't want any harm in your way. The other side says no, to stop here. It's completely up to you, Ellie." she nodded, grabbing a cooled cookie. "we're too close to give up now." she stated, biting into the cookie. "your my favorite niece." he smiled. She laughed. "I'm your only niece." she laughed. "You eat the rest of these, I'm going to pack."

Chapter 7

any clue on how the Death Note's going to be hidden?" Light asked her the next morning as they made they waited for the limo to pick them up. "yes, it's in my text book. I'll tell them that I'm studying. They'll only look at the book, since my bag will by organized where you can see the bottom without touching anything. If they still touch it,. You'll be far away where no one can see you." Ellen stated, locking the door when she saw her ride was there. "good planning." Light said, getting ready to fly. "so, are you ready? Everything locked up?" Alex asked when she got inside. "yes, everything's locked up." she said, climbing in with no luggage since she done placed everything in the back. "good morning, Ellen." a familiar monotone greeted her. "good morning, K." she greeted back, looking over to the computer. "is that your real hair color?" K asked her. "Yes, this is my hair color." Alex was busy digging through something, which Ellen considered weird. "do you mind if we change it?" K asked her. "Change it?" she looked back at the computer. "yes, dye it another color. I was thinking maybe black or possibly blonde." Alex sit up straight and gave her the hair dye. "I think you would look good in black hair." K commented. A picture popped up on the screen. "I edited your hair in this color. It looks good, don't you agree?" Ellen peered at the picture. "if I'm changing my hair, then my identity is being changed too isn't it?" again, Alex placed something on her lap. She opened it, and immediately frowned. "Catherine Yagami? What are you trying to do, K?" she glared at the computer screen. "we believe that this second Kira will see your relations with the original Kira, and will seek you out."

"NOW HOLD ON! I thought we were using me as a way to figure out this second Kira's method. You said nothing about this!" she angrily said, slamming everything down on a seat. "there's been a slight change in plans. Instead of you being a criminal, you will come down here as a descendant of Sayu Yagami. You will be going around town, asking questions about Light's family. The second Kira will find out, and will come to you. It will drag out this Kira, and we can use this Kira to lure the first Kira to Japan to stop everything. That is, if your not really Kira." K explained to her. She picked up the stuff. "fine, I'll do this only because I said I would."

"good, when you land, my butler will be there to pick you up and take you and Alex to where I am staying." the computer screen clicked off, and Alex leaned over to close it.

"Butler?"

"yes, K is actually quite rich. Just as L was."

"hmm. Acts like the famous detective as well." she mumbled, watching the city pass by. She heard Alex laugh beside her, but didn't look at him until he finally spoke. "yes, he's a bit of a pain in the ass, but he's so much like L, you'll think it was. Only difference is, L ate a lot of sweets, while this guy only eats one thing. He prefers to eat a lot of lollipops, no other sweets at all." Alex said, becoming quiet again. _Lollipops? How strange. How did I get into this mess?_

I hope your trip was uneventful." a tall bouncer like guy was standing by a limo, the door opened. "the trip was fine." Alex replied, gripping Ellen's elbow. She shook him off, and climbing into the limo. And into the eyes of a weird sitting guy with blonde hair. She jumped back, hitting her head against the roof. She rubbed her head, glaring at the boy who surprised her. "welcome, Catherine, to Japan." he greeted to her. "it's dangerous with Kira around. Why are you walking around?" Alex asked, not fazed. "This is K?" Ellen asked, pointing at the guy with black hair. "actually, my name is Murasaki. I am your boyfriend." K said, a grin on his face. "wait a minute! You did not say this at all! What if the second Kira is a male?" Ellen asked, regaining her cool. "well, we know he's a male. Only male actors were killed here. We hope this second Kira will fall in love with you, and become angry that he can't have you. He'll try to kill me, and we'll have him." Murasaki said, opening up a lollipop. "want one?" he trust a cup full of lollipops. "no thanks." she shoved the cup away, looking out the window. "relax, am I really that bad to date?" Murasaki asked her, sitting down beside her as the limo drove off. He threw a arm over her shoulder, but she picked it up and tossed it on his lap. "don't touch me. We're not in any crowded place." she said, staring at the city that they were approaching. "well, your no fun." Murasaki stated, leaning back. "i didn't come here to have fun, I came here to work." she pointed out, reminding this guy of their work. "we'll, we're not working right now." he remarked, placing a hand on her leg. "which is why you shouldn't be touching me." she moved her leg, to remove his hand. "I'm taking it back." he said after a few quiet minutes. She didn't answer, just watched the city streets. When she didn't answer, he placed a hand dangerously close on her thigh. She slapped him, making Alex smirk a little before looking back to what ever he was doing. "you just might be fun." Murasaki grinned, rubbing his cheek, which was getting bright red.

"**It's you and your hand tonight! I'm not here for your entertainment. You don't really wanna mess with me tonight." **Ellen heard her cell phone ring. "i think your boobs are ringing." Murasaki grinned, looking down her shirt. "boobs? What a child." she muttered, getting the phone out after slapping him again for looking down her cleavage.

"hello? Karol! Hey! How are you?"

"how am I? I go to school and hear that you went to Japan with some cute silver haired boy and that's all I get? Ellen! What the hell is going on?"

"look, I was asked to do a really important investigation in Japan. So, I'm here under a alias. I'll...Hey!"

"hello? This is Murasaki, Catherine can not let anyone know about her project. She'll be home when everything is straightened out. Yes, I will let her know. Thank you. Yes, I am. Well, I think I am. Goodbye." Murasaki closed the phone, dropping it back in a seething Ellen's bra. "there, no distractions." he grinned, patting her breasts. "no distractions?" she swatted his hand. "you don't just take someone's phone and you don't touch someone's breasts." she said, covering her breasts with her hands. "i was wrong, those will be a distraction." Murasaki commented staring at her chest. The Limo stopped before Ellen could attack him again. The door opened and they all climbed out. "fancy." she remarked, looking at the hotel. "It is very cozy." Murasaki commented, throwing a arm around her shoulder. She sighed, they were in the middle of the street, so she couldn't just shake him off. So, she allowed his arm on her waist, and smiled brightly, acting like she didn't want to kill him. She had to grit her teeth and the smile on her face was strained when his hand grabbed her butt, not moving. They stopped by the lobby desk to see if there was any letters. The desk clerk glared at the girl, until Murasaki asked him what he looking at. "you do know this is a five star hotel. We'd appreciate it if there's no noises coming from your room." Murasaki looked amused by this, but Ellen wasn't going to take it. "i assure you, there won't be any noises coming from the room. Why would I want to fuck in some cheat ass hotel where the clerk thinks he's better than me just because he's working at the lobby of some hotel. Let me ask you something, Suits. If you hear any noises coming from the room, chances are I'm killing this ignorant son of a bitch for something he did. I am the granddaughter of a police officer who went against Kira and lived. Do you understand what I'm saying? I could have this whole place shut down so fast your blood would have no idea what it's course is. Do you understand me?" the clerk nodded, terror in his eyes. "good, now, is there any letters for Murasaki?" the clerk nodded, turning around to get a white envelope. The clerk looked ready to faint when Ellen smiled at him and thanked him. Murasaki whistled, grabbing her butt again. "damn girl. You sure made him ready to piss himself." Murasaki laughed, sucking on another lollipop. " you will too if you keep on touching me." she warned him, walking into the elevator. "that's a risk I'm willing to take." he grinned instead, picking her up bridal style. "put me down." she said, not struggling. She saw Light looking ready to kill Murasaki and she shook her head at him. He got in the elevator, staying away from the group. The elevator stopped on the penthouse floor, where they both exited the elevator and entered the penthouse. "It has a living room, a kitchen, and two bedrooms." Murasaki told her, carrying her inside. "okay, let me down now." Murasaki did, on the couch. She sat up glaring at the guy. "your no where like L." she said, walking to the rooms. "thank you. That means I won't be a fool and get myself killed. Yours is on the left." Murasaki said, following her. She opened it, and closed it again. "no it isn't." she turned around, where Murasaki was standing too close. "there's cloths in there, so it's being used." Murasaki grinned, opening the door she was leaning on. "it's being used by us. Your sleeping with me so I can keep a close eye on you." she stood back up, glaring at Murasaki. "I'd rather sleep with Alex!" Murasaki laughed at that, looking out at Alex. "hey, she'd rather sleep with you." Alex ignored them both, playing with Lego blocks. "he's playing with toys. He doesn't sleep with anyone. Even in college, he wouldn't sleep with any girls even though they threw themselves at him." Murasaki told her, picking up the clothes. "where's my luggage?" Murasaki pointed to the closet where they were inside, not touched. "good. I'm taking a shower." she bent to collect some clothes, but was instead pushed out of the way. "Actually, I need you to do something first." he said, pulling her to another closet. "try these on. See if they fit." he said, opening the closet to reveal all sorts of clothing hanging up. "why?" she asked, looking at them. "I bought them for you. When we go to look for Kira, you should look desirable." Murasaki said, completely serious. "oh my god, your serious." Ellen laughed, grabbing the first thing her hand was on. "I bet he has cameras all over this place." Ellen said out loud, looking at the door. Light nodded, getting the clue. She walked into the bathroom and undressed. She tried on the dress. It fit perfectly. Too perfect. "he knew it would fit." she muttered, walking out of the room and into the living room. Alex was playing with Lego blocks and Murasaki was sitting on the couch watching TV. "How old are you, Alex?" she asked, a hand on her hip. Murasaki and Alex looked up her. "hey! It looks good! So they did fit." Murasaki pretended to be relieved over it. "yes, you knew they would. You looked in my file to see my size. How stalkerishy." Alex looked at her like she was an idiot, going back to his toys. Murasaki arched an eyebrow at her. "stalkerishy?" he asked, still eying the dress. "yes, my friend says it a lot. Now, if there's no cameras in the bathroom I'm going to take a shower." she said, waiting for him to confirm it. "Cameras? Oh right. There's none in the bathroom, but there are everywhere else. Even the bedrooms." Ellen nodded, thinking there was cameras over the place. She nodded, walking back to the bedroom. She got a pair of pajamas and a tank top. She noticed the hair dye on the bed. _Murasaki telling me that I must change my hair color?_ It was black, same color as L's. She took it, and put it in her hair. After her shower and she dressed, she walked back out to where the guys were.

Chapter 8

"another Kira strike?" she asked, watching the news. "three male actors dead, all minor. We're here with a fellow actor. Sir, tell me. How are you feeling with this news?" a boy with blonde hair wearing a leather jacket and black makeup was talking to the reporter about how it sucks this Kira was such a hypocrite. "Kira is suppose to be someone who judged the criminals. This Kira is pathetic. A complete imposter, just like Misa. Light is the true Kira, not this imposter who thinks they can take Kira's place. This second Kira says their working with Light, but that's false." the boy stated, spitting on the ground. "well folks you heard it here on...Oh my god!" the boy who bad mouthed the second Kira suddenly fell to the ground twitching slightly. He went still, the camera rolling on him. Some guy bent down then looked up. "he's dead." the camera went back to the reporter. "well, you saw a actor die right in front of us. Is this another Kira victim? We will have the answer here on Sakura TV later tonight." the screen went to a picture saying technical difficulties. Murasaki, Ellen, and Alex stared at the TV for a few minutes. Ellen, pissed that this imposter just kills for no reason. The other two just stared at the TV. "that was a Kira killing. Without a doubt." Murasaki said, standing up to answer a phone. Ellen didn't even know it was ringing until then. "yes. I just saw it. I know. No other explanation. No don't do that! If this second Kira is anything like Misa, then hiding their names won't do any good. Faces! That's right. Faces and names must be hidden. It's a male there. Short temper, acts a bit different than others. Yes, those are the signs you should be looking for. Fine. Let me know if you get any suspects." Murasaki hung up the cell, shaking his head. "I'm taking a shower." he told the other two, walking off. "I'm calling Scottie. Maybe this little outrage of the second Kira's will strike the first one." Ellen said, pulling out her cellphone. "i have another idea." Alex said, plucking the cell from her hand. "what kind of idea?" she watched as he took the battery out of the phone and stuck them somewhere. "L's idea. You will pretend to be Kira. We'll send a little video of Kira telling the imposter that Kira's in America, and your not happy with the murder for higher ranks." Alex grabbed a notebook and sat down beside her. "now, what would be the best way of wording that your not happy?" he asked her, staring at the paper. Ellen stood staring across the room, thinking. "if the imposter Kira is watching this, then listen to this. I am the first Kira. I am here with Light Yagami. He and I are not pleased. If you do not stop these senseless killings, then I will find you and judge you like a criminal. What you are doing is the opposite of what I am planning. I will not stand for my world to have this kind of killing. Stop this or I will be forced to erase your existence on this planet." Light said, which Ellen repeated. Alex nodded, writing it all down. "that is something the original Kira would have said." Alex said, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She shrugged, flipping the channel to find something else on. More news, all about what happened on Sakura TV. Alex was still looking at her when Murasaki came walking out of the room, towel drying his blonde hair. "so, what's the plan?" he asked, jumping on the couch. "is that how L sat?" she asked, giving up on TV. "yes. L always said that if he sat normal his I.Q. would drop down." Alex said, handing the paper to Murasaki. "L did this, didn't he?" Murasaki asked, reading the paper. "yes, he had Light to play as Kira when a second Kira appeared. We're trying to reach out to the second one." Alex said, taking the paper back. Murasaki stretched, yawning loudly in Ellen's ear. She moved away, glaring at him. "Do we have to stop the little skit I made?" Murasaki asked Alex. "i hope so. It isn't appealing to me." Ellen said, standing up to get herself a drink. "no, we still need to do that. This Kira will go to you as means to help him. I hope that yawn was fake, Murasaki, because you two should start tonight." Alex said, playing his toys. "tonight?" she narrowed her eyes at Murasaki, who went in the room. "i know where we should go, and I have the perfect outfit." Ellen looked at Alex. "i don't like the sound of that." she was right. When Murasaki came out, he was wearing a baseball cap, hiding his face perfectly. He handed her a skirt and top, with a hat and sunglasses. "where are we suppose to go?" she asked, leaving to get dressed. "a party the movie director is throwing. This is the same movie director who made a film with Misa Amane." Murasaki said, looking into the mirror close by. "the second Kira?" Ellen asked, walking out of the room. Both guys looked up at her. "Wow!" Murasaki looked her up and down. Alex stood up, his toys forgotten. "remove the hat." he told her, not looking to see if she did what he asked. She did, watching as he grabbed a bag. "since you choose black, then this will look good." he said, bringing the bag to the living room. "come here." she did, sitting down at his feet. After he tugged and messed with her hair, he produced a hand held mirror. "this is amazing!" her hair was piled on her head, colorful sticks holding it up. "yeah. He's pretty good at hairstyles. Even better than me." Murasaki laughed. Alex helped Ellen up, getting the mirror. Ellen looked at Murasaki's hairstyle. "I see." she said, walking out. "hey! What is that suppose to mean?" Murasaki hollered, following after her. Alex sat back down at his toys, shaking his head. "this better be the last time I work with K."

You look almost like a model!


	2. part 2

Kira returns

chapter 9

You look almost like a model!" a movie photographer beamed, staring at her. "thanks." she exclaimed in cheery voice. _This is pathetic! We've been here for an hour and nothing has happened. No one here is suspicious of being the second Kira. _Ellen stood up, walking away from the photographer.

_Flashback_

now, the plan is to try and get to the movie producer, tell him that your Light Yagami's niece. He'll want to put you in the movie, thinking he will get high ratings. If we can at least accomplish that, then we'll be closer to the second Kira." Murasaki had explained to her before they left the limo to get inside the party.

_Flashback_

_okay. Find the movie producer. Jeez, which one would that be?"_ she looked around, peering for the movie producer. "Hey! Fancy meeting such a beautiful woman here." a over confident male caught her around the waist, speaking in her ear. "oh? Thank you, but I'm looking for someone." she said, disentangling his hands around her waist. "if you'll excuse me." she said, beginning to look again, but the persistent male grabbed her elbow. "oh, you'll want to stay around with me." he said, dragging her with him outside. "oh? What makes you think I would?" she asked him, pulling her arm free. "excuse me for being so bold, but when I saw you, I just knew I had to get you away." he chuckled. Light was quiet, strange, even for him. "and why is that?" she asked, tilting her head. "because, your Light Yagami's niece. It's a complete honor to meet a relative of Kira's." the man bowed before her. "so, your a follower of Kira's?" she asked, guessing that this guy could be the second Kira. "well, I am more than a follower of Kira." he grabbed her, pulling her close so he could whisper in her ear. "I'm actually the second Kira." Ellen grinned, her suspicions correct after all. "really? Your second Kira?" she moved him off her a bit, before she slapped him. He looked at her, a wide eyed expression almost comical as he touched his cheek. "your Kira's niece, why did you slap me? Do you not believe in his work?" he asked her, his hand still on his cheek. "you are a mockery of Light. Light wanted to make the world a better world, free of crimes and hate. You use the power a Shinigami gave you to kill to better your career. That is evil. You dirty the name Kira, abusing it. If you wish to please my uncle, or the Kira now, then you best act up. This killing of actors will not continue, or you will be punished." Ellen said, angering the actor. "and who's going to stop me? Kira? He doesn't even acknowledge me, and Ryuk...well, he's no help." Light started at the name, looking around. "and where is Ryuk?" she asked, reaching in her purse to pull out a bag of chips. They always seemed to calm him down, though she didn't know why. The actor watched as she threw the bag of chips in the air, immediately snatched. "you have a...Your KI...mph!" Ellen covered his mouth, looking around. After she made sure no one was looking or listening, she nodded. "yes, I am, but you can't go hollering around. I'm under complete watch by a detective. Do you understand?" the actor nodded his head, since he couldn't speak with her hand covering his mouth. She removed her hand, grabbing the floating empty bag. "good, now listen closely. Th actor killing has to stop, you will use your power to help me. If not, then I will find out your name and kill you." the actor nodded, terrified of this girl. "also, make sure no one gets a hold of the Death Note, not a single person must know about this. Now, the detective I'm working with believes that an actor is doing all this killing. So, if you want your secret to be safe, you'll do exactly what I say and be smart." she said, looking again to make sure no one was paying attention. "I've decided something." the actor said, grabbing to hold her again. "what's that?" she asked, her eyes still scanning. This time, for the detective that was suppose to be keeping an eye on her. "your everything I wanted in a girl. You'll make a wonderful girlfriend." the actor said, trying to kiss her. "i don't have time for such things, as do you." she said, slipping out of his arms. "now, you will make a video contact about stopping with the actor killing, and will judge criminal;s. You will say Kira has come and told you to stop with the killings." Light looked at her, impressed and curious." why are you wanting the detective know Kira and the imposter was found?" Light asked her. "it's simple really. When you tried, L knew anyways. So, I'm changing a few things." she said, still looking around. "are you talking to your Shinigami?" the actor asked. "yes and no. he's a Shinigami, and he follows me, but he's also my uncle. Light is the one who gave me the Death Note, and is the one who helps me." the actor perked up. "where's your Death Note? I want to meet God!" he asked, staring at her with begging eyes. "Light?" she looked at him. He nodded, letting her know it was okay. She pulled out the Death Note, apiece of the paper anyways. She couldn't have brought the thing in her purse after all. She handed to piece of paper to him, inviting him to touch it. He did, looking around. "God!" he whispered, excitement showing on his face. It was quickly covered so he didn't blow their cover. "you will do everything she says. She is the new Kira." Light told him, which the actor nodded. "anything you say, My lord." Ellen heard someone holler her name. "oh no! It's Murasaki. Okay, send the video to Sakura TV two weeks from tomorrow. No sooner and no later." she started to walk away, but the actor grabbed her wrist. "wait! What's your name?" she looked at him. "you don't have...? oh. Smart. Okay, it's Catherine."

"Catherine." he said her name with a sigh, creeping Ellen out a little. "I am Ryukyu." he told her. "Ellen!" Murasaki hollered, his voice getting suspicious. "it's nice to meet you Ryukyu." she bowed, leaving the actor with Light close by. "before we go to Murasaki, will you answer a question?" she asked him, muttering low so no one can hear her. Her head was low so no one could see her lips move. "why do you tense up whenever L's name is mentioned?" Light tensed up again, shocked that she noticed. "L...was my friend." he finally said, lying a bit. She noticed he was lying, but decided not to say anything. "there you are! Catherine, I would like for you too meet the movie producer." Murasaki grabbed her, stopping her walk. She looked at the man in front of her. He looked like a movie producer. "so, you are Catherine Yagami? It's a pleasure. I've never met Kira, but I worked with Misa." Ellen nodded, already knowing this. "if you were worried about your actors being killed off..." she was interrupted by a loud laugh. "worried? Why would I be? It's a bit of a pain when the minor actors are killed, but it doesn't matter. Their minor, not major." Ellen glared at the man, annoyed and pissed that this man wouldn't care about the innocent deaths. "anyway, I would love for you to become a part of the movie. If you want, I'll set you up as a model as well." the movie producer was eying her, making her want to hit the disgusting pervert. "no, a small movie role will be fine." she said through gritted teeth. "if your so sure, come to the site tomorrow. I told your boyfriend about it awhile ago." he told her, still looking at her. "thank you. We must be going, it's almost 3:00." she said, pulling Murasaki out the door. "well, that was fun, huh?" he asked her, wobbling a little. "your drunk. A detective that asks like L is drunk from a small party. Oh what has the world come to?" she muttered, helping Murasaki into the limo. "ah! I'm fine." he said, plopping down on the seat. "sure you are." Ellen rolled her eyes, watching the scenery pass by as the limo took them to the hotel. "so, any luck on finding the second Kira?" Murasaki asked her. "oh, so your not drunk? No, I didn't find the second Kira, but I do have a suspicion." she told him. "really? Do you think the second Kira posses the same power as Misa Amani?" she shook her head. "no. if he did, then he would have searched me out when we entered the party. Just as Misa came to Light, he would have done the same thing." Murasaki was quiet, which was strange. Ellen looked over at him to see him staring at her. "you still suspect me don't you?" she asked him. He nodded. "yes, who better to be Kira than..."

"...the original Kira's niece." she finished for him, earning a nod. "believe what you wish, it doesn't matter to me. I'm here to do a job, that is all." the limo stopped by the hotel's entrance. The door opened, and she exited to car. When she got back inside the room, Alex was up, playing with his toys. "I have gotten a call from Roger." he said, not looking up. "Roger? What's the call about?" she asked, hanging up her jacket. Murasaki jumped on a chair by the computer, spinning around. "a man was spotted in the area. The Roger said he looked like L." the spinning stopped, Ellen looked at Alex, the silver haired boy wasn't touching his toys anymore. "L's dead. So, who would it be?" Ellen asked. Alex didn't answer her, but Murasaki did. "there's a story in Wammy's house. A legend about a kid there who became murderous. His name was...B."


	3. chapter 10

Chapter 10

B? I've never heard of that name before." Ellen muttered, watching the two tensed boys. "B was a murderous man. He looked like L, but he had light red eyes. He hated the orphanage and L. we were all forced to be like L, a genius, able to solve crimes faster before anyone on the police force could. A few people were pushed so hard they committed suicide. B became a murder. His full name is Beyond Birthday, but everyone calls him B. he wanted L dead, and he probably heard that Kira returned. He probably wants to get Kira and use her for evil purposes." Alex said, Ellen glared at him. "Her? I'm going to bed. The Great Kira needs Her sleep." she said in a mocking voice, walking into the bedroom. Both boys looked at each other then shrugged, going back to what ever they were doing. Her? Damn! I have to find a way to get these two stop with their assumptions. She thought changing to go to bed.

"Ellen." Ellen heard her name being called. She groaned, rolling over. "no, go to sleep, Murasaki." she mumbled. She heard a laugh, then... "who's Murasaki? I'm L." her eyes opened up. She noticed that she was laying in a white area, nothing under or above her. She sat up, looking around. "ah! So, you've decided to talk." a voice beside her laughed. She looked over to see bare feet. She jumped up, staring at the dark haired man. He had white angel wings on his back, and an amused look on his face. Ellen Yagami, what a pleasure to meet Sayu's daughter." L said, walking to the girl. "you don't have your mother's hair anymore. Why did you choose my hair color?" he asked her, lifting a strand. "i didn't, Murasaki did." she said, brushing him away. "is this an illusion or a dream?" she asked the black haired man. "a dream of sorts. I'm really talking to you, your just asleep." L said, snapping his fingers. A large plate of sweets appeared beside him. "would you like one?" he offered to her. "no, I'm not really into sweets." she said, then watched as the large plate was devoured by the man. "Jeez, even dead, your still a big sweet eater." Ellen laughed. "you know that?" he asked her, making the plate disappear. "yes, Light told me." she said, watching the crouched man in the air. "ah! Light-kun. That's why I'm here. You must relinquish ownership of the Death Note." he told her, being completely serious. "Relinquish ownership? I can't." she said, a look of determination in her eyes. "i made a promise to Light, and I don't break a promise." L sighed. "well, that is a shame. Sayu would be sadden by the choice her own daughter makes." L shook his head. Ellen clenched her fists to her side. "don't you dare bring my mother into this! I'm doing this because of her death! You might be L, but you have no right telling me anything." she yelled at him. L remained calm, watching the girl. "you have your uncle's temper. He was quick to yell, no matter the subject. Tell me, how is Light-kun." L changed the subject. "he's okay, I guess. He tenses up whenever your name is mentioned. He looks sad." she noticed a small sad smile on L's lips. "I have missed that boy. He's intelligent, a great opponent. Could you relay a message for me?" Ellen nodded. "tell him, that even though everything that happened between us, I still love him. Even though he was Kira, I didn't care." "what is your full name L?" she asked him. "my name is Lawliet." he grinned. "Lawliet? The name fits you." L laughed, giving a kiss on her forehead. thanking her. Before he disappeared, he told Ellen, "I'll be keeping an eye on you, Ellen. And your mother and father love you." he began to disappear, a smile on his lips. "we will chat again, Ellen."

Ellen opened her eyes, staring into Light's eyes. "have a nice dream?" he asked, a smirk on his lips. She could hear Murasaki snoring softly behind her. She stood up, going to the bathroom. Light followed behind her. "i met him. He was beautiful." she said, looking up at Light. Light blinked, not understanding. "Lawliet. He spoke to me in my dream." Light grabbed her, pinning her to the sink "you saw L?" she nodded. She wincing in pain, but didn't tell light to let go. She knew he was feeling all sorts of emotions, it was noticeable in his eyes. She passed L's message, watching as her uncle had all sorts of looks cross over him. He finally let go of her hand, sliding to the floor. "he, still loves me? Even though I got him killed." Light sat there, his head in his hands. "Light?" Ellen sat down beside him, an arm around his shoulder. "thank you for telling me. You should go to bed." he told her, walking through the bathroom wall. Ellen shook her head. "I sure a hell can't sleep." she muttered, walking into the room she shared with Murasaki. She saw the blonde laying on his stomach in the bed, his top half uncovered. She could see his back since he had no shirt on. She stared at him for a minute, until he rolled a little. She grabbed her clothes, blushing sightly for staring at her enemy. Get your head together, Ellen. The last thing you need to do is look at a shirtless guy. She quickly took her shower, and entered the living room. Alex was sitting on the couch, still playing his toys. There was bags under his eyes. "Near! Go to sleep." she said, taking the small toys from the table. He looked up at her. "how did you know I'm Near?" he stared at the toys in her hands. "it wasn't hard. I remember a report I found on the internet about Kira. A small child by the name of Near was the one who finished who Lawliet died trying to capture." Near looked up at her. "Lawliet? You know L's name?" she nodded, sitting down beside the albino. "Lawliet came to me in a dream. He told me his name." Near took his toys back, but placed them not, not playing with them. "and what exactly did he have to say?" Ellen shook her head. "that is between Lawliet and me." she stared at the detective that killed her uncle. "tell me something." she said. He waited for her to continue. "why did you capture him? Why didn't you just let him continue his quest to make this world better?" she wasn't looking at him anymore, she was looking at the carpet. "because, what he did was wrong. Criminals should be punished, but they shouldn't be killed like the way Kira was doing it." he was still staring at the girl, even though she wasn't. "did you know that Light and L were lovers?" Alex shook his head. "No, I suspected of it, but I didn't actually know. Did Lawliet tell you this?" she nodded, looking back at the albino. "yes, it's sad. Even though L was killed, he still loves Light. Their love reminds me of my parent's love. Even when my dad knew about mom's dark past, he still loved her." Alex placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him. He's beautiful. I never noticed before, but he's actually really beautiful. His hair reminds me of snow. Alex stared into her eyes, and was reminded of what Mello looked like when he was sadden. Ellen reminded him of Mello, her determination, her protectiveness for people she loved. Same qualities Mello had. Alex scooted closer to her, and began to leaned toward her, still staring into each others eyes. "hey! Where is that girl at?" they broke apart, blushing slightly. For once, I am so glad to hear Murasaki's obnoxious voice. Ellen and Alex had shared the same thought, going to do something that wasn't close by each other. She went to the kitchen, deciding to fix something to eat for herself. "there you are!" she heard, being grabbed around the waist by the blonde idiot. She grabbed his wrist, making him let go. She went to get the eggs, but she was grabbed by the ankle. "what you doing?" Murasaki asked her, staring up at her. "cooking." she said, dragging Murasaki with her foot as she walked around in the kitchen. Murasaki finally let go, and stood up, slouching with his hands in his pocket. "cooking what?" he asked, peering over her shoulder. "it's this magical food called breakfast. That stuff normal people eat in the morning." she remarked, cracking the eggs in the bowl. "do you or Alex want any?" Murasaki shook his head, but Alex nodded. She added two more eggs, and stirred them up. She cut ingredients into the eggs and placed them on a skillet she had heating on the stove. "what do you call that?" Murasaki asked, making a face at the food. "cowboy eggs." she replied, stirring the eggs. "weird. I'm eating some real food." he grabbed a handful of Lollipops, sticking one in his mouth. "that's not real food." she glanced at him, before watching the food. He stuck his tongue out at her, thinking she didn't see, but she did. She smirked, shaking her head. When the eggs were done, she separated them into different bowls. She handed one to Alex, who was watching TV. "GOD!" the sound of someone on the TV hollered as Alex was flipping through channels. "quick! Change it back!" Murasaki hollered, jumping in L's stance on the couch. "GOD! Take me as your follower! I will follow your orders and do as you tell me to do. I am worthy to follow your orders. Please grant me your powers as long as you see fit. I am Akihiko Kamize. Please, allow me to be you right hand, my lord." there was several other people who was either praising Kira or dissing him. The pro and con Kira groups 


	4. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hi, my name is Catherine. I'm here to speak to officer Yagami?" the receptionist told her to hold on while she went to see if he was busy. The woman was gone for 5 minutes, but Murasaki was annoying Ellen, so the 5 minutes felt more like hours to Ellen. Finally, the woman came back, guiding the two to a office. A man sat at the office, staring at the two who entered. He rose, shaking the couple's hands. "I'm officer Yagami, what can I do for you?"

"actually officer, it's not what we can do for you, it's what you can do for us." the chief was confused, and waited for the strange man to explain. Instead, the girl did. "sir, you do not know me, and I do not know you, but none of that matters now." Catherine pulled out some paper, it was her birth certificate and a letter. "before you see this, I beg of you to read this letter." she handed the letter to him. It was from her mother. A letter she wrote to her father, but never got to mail. The man read the letter, hands shaking as he placed it down. "is this some sort of joke?" he asked through gritted teeth. "no, it isn't. This proves that I am your granddaughter." Ellen handed the other paper to him, and waited as he scanned through it. "how? Sayu never ever told..." Soichiro looked up with tears in his eyes. "i know it's hard for you, but I am your granddaughter. Your the only family I have left, and I want to know more about my Japanese roots." the chief nodded his head, slowly, the fazed feeling left him. "well, come to the house tonight for supper. Your grandmother would be pleased to meet you. I'll tell you all you want to know then, just not in front of my wife. I assume you know the reason?" Ellen nodded, knowing the reason very well. Soichiro had kept the information that his own son was Kira, from his wife. He knew it would break her heart if she found out. "Officer Yagami, we will be there tonight." Murasaki stood up with Ellen, shaking the detective's hand. "we? Are you two?" Ellen looked ready to deny, but Murasaki wrapped his arm around her and said yes brightly. "i see. Well, you two take care of each other. And I want to learn more about my granddaughter." _no you don't._ She thought, walking out of the police department with Murasaki close by. "alright, now where?" Ellen asked the other detective, allowing him to pull her with him. "the set for your part. Before we go, we need to go shopping." they entered a fancy looking clothing store, where she was pushed into a fitting room while he went looking for outfits. "damn Murasaki." she cursed, trying on a dress that was thrown in. it was actually pretty, red silk with a V cut in it. She walked out, modeling the dress. Murasaki took out a phone, snapping a picture. After w few minutes, it rang. "we'll take it." Murasaki shouted to a worker. She took it off, changing back to her clothing. After the dress was bought, Ellen just couldn't resist asking. "so, did Alex tell you to buy it? Or did he tell you to not buy it and you did just to spite him?" Ellen asked, nearly tripping in her heels. Damn, she hated heels. Murasaki caught her before she tripped again, keeping her up. "yes, he said you looked hot in it." Ellen rolled her eyes at that. Knowing that certain detective would hardly say something like that. Still, if he thought she was pretty in it...no! She had a job, she couldn't be flirting or even thinking such things about him. She noticed that Light wasn't with her, thinking he must had some sort of Shinigami duty to do, she relaxed. "have you ever walked in heels?" Murasaki asked her, helping her to sit down on a bench. "no. their annoying as hell." she said, taking the shoes off, rubbing her feet. "here." Murasaki grabbed her heel, lifting it on his lap. "no, it's ok...hmm." she sighed, as he massaged her feet. "your pretty good at this." she commented as he finished that foot and worked on her other one. "I spend a lot of time on my feet, it's only natural to learn how to massage." Murasaki told her, rubbing deeper on her heel. She moaned softly, getting a chuckle from the male detective. She closed her eyes, resting her back against the bench, enjoying the massage. The massage continued, and a few sighs or moans escaped from her. Suddenly, she felt something lean over her and a pair of cherry flavored lips pressed against hers. Her eyes sprang open, and Murasaki's green eyes met her reddish-brown ones. The same colors as Light's. The kiss ended, with Ellen whispering Murasaki's name. He smiled, deepening the kiss this time. Ellen placed her hands on Murasaki's shoulders to push him away, but he didn't budge. "hey guys?" the sound of a familiar voice made them break apart. Ellen pushed Murasaki off, looking up to meet the eyes of Kana, the male actor who was second Kira. "oh, Kana. Fancy meeting you here." Ellen greeted, standing up, forgetting that she was barefoot. "Who's Kana?" Murasaki asked her, holding the heels she had taken off earlier. "an actor from the party we went to. Kana, this is Murasaki." she introduced the two men. They shook hands, looking into each others eyes. The actor glared at the man with hate, while Murasaki just smiled at him, no emotions showing. "so, the set must be close by, right?" Ellen asked Kana. "Yes it is. I had just finished my last scene for the day, so, I'm going to grab something to eat. Would you like to join me?" she smiled, clapping her hands together. "oh! That would be so..."

"no."

"Murasaki! It'll be fine." she glared at the man. He was starting to bother her. She had hoped to speak to this guy about possibly judging the criminals in the other time zones. Murasaki was getting in her way, that was for sure. "we have to go to the set, see if we can get you a part, remember?" Murasaki elbowed her, before grabbing her elbow and pulling her away from the actor. "maybe a rain check?" Kana offered, waving. "Definitely, meet me at this place around 6 tonight." Kana nodded, watching as the girl he loved walk away with that arrogant bastard who would dare lay a hand on God's niece. This Murasaki would pay for his interference.

That's a wrap, people!" the producer hollered, cutting the scene. Ellen walked over where Murasaki was waiting. "nice. You really have a talent for acting." Murasaki clapped, wrapping an arm around her. "alright, let's hear it." she said, drinking from the water bottle. "hear what?" he acted innocently, grinning from ear to ear. "don't act stupid. My great talent for acting just raises the suspicions even more, correct?" Murasaki shrugged, the grin showing teeth now. Ellen sighed, shaking her head. "you keep on with these accusations. What can I do to prove I'm not Kira?" she unknowingly repeated the same words Light had used before to Lawliet. "we'll decide on that with Alex." he murmured, taking a drink from his own extremely sweet water. Ellen wasn't listening, she kept looking over his side, seeing something she thought was a dream. "what's the matter, Catherine?" Murasaki asked her, turning around, but the object she was staring at had already disappeared. Curious, she placed her water down. "I'll be back in a minute." she told him, running to the object's once standing spot. Murasaki blinked, debating whether or not to follow her. Before he could make up his mind, the movie producer made it for him. As he stood talking to the producer, he kept looking behind him, worry crossing his mind. While that was going on, Ellen was following the object. "wait! Come back!" she hollered, running when the person in front of her started to run. Finally, they both stopped at a dead end in the dark alley. "Lawliet! What's going on? How are you here?" she asked, placing her hand on the angel's shoulder. The angel turned around, a grin on his face. "so, you have seen Lawliet?"

Ellen! Ellen!" Murasaki hollered in the dark alley, searching for the American who didn't return like she said. _Damn that producer! Distracting me from keeping an eye on Ellen. Where the hell is she?_ **RING! RING!** "shit." Murasaki cursed, seeing who was calling. "yes?" he answered the phone. "Murasaki! We have bad news." Alex said, surprising Murasaki with the scared emotion in his voice. Alex never showed any emotion, save for a laugh or two. "I don't have time. Ellen's missing." Murasaki told him, intending to hang up. "i know! A message was sent here, saying that "Catherine" was held captive. The person who kidnapped her...was B."


	5. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Who are you?" Ellen back away from the red eyed man who looked like L. "So, Near and K hasn't told you about me?" the man licked his lips, eying the girl in her tight fitting outfit from the set. "I've had my eyes on you for a long time, Ellen. A very long time. Your first time helping the cops with missing children, your meeting with Near, I even followed you to Japan." as he bragged about how he kept such a close eye on her, one name stuck with her. "Bantu? You sent Bantu? You gave him the jacket that smelled of blood and chocolate?" the man nodded, leaning close to her. She tried to move away, but strong hands grabbed her, forcing her into a chair in the room. "yes, Bantu was a petty thief. Only stealing from homes and gas stations. I made him a offer. A offer he couldn't refuse. Tell me, how did you know his name?" "Beyond Birthday!" she hollered, surprising the red eyed man. The surprised look quickly disappeared, and a evil grin returned on his face. "they have told you about me." he laughed, making Ellen shiver. He left her to walk to a table, grabbing something Ellen couldn't see. When he turned around, she jumped up, intending to keep herself from being chained. Like lightening, he grasped her, forcing her on the ground while he straddled her, cuffing her. "your going to stay here, beside me, until I get what I want." B said in her ear, before pulling her up on her feet by her hair. Again, she was found in the chair, but she never stopped glaring at him. "what are you wanting?" she asked him, fearing what it might be. "your physic powers." B confirmed her fears. "why? What could you possibly want with them?" she watched as B stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. "there is something I want you to find. Find this item, and you will be free, no harm done to you." B told her, but she didn't believe him. "you expect me to believe that?" she chuckled, a humorless chuckle. "hmm, so you know that much about me." B seemed rather amused, which Ellen deemed as creepy. "what is the item that you seek?" she asked him, hoping to distract him from that horrible gleam in his blood eyes. "hmm, the item is more of a person. This person has tormented me for far to long. It is time this person has been erased from existence." B told her, blood lust in his eyes. "Lawliet is dead, who else could you possibly hate?" B looked at her, seeming confused. "the man who made me this way."

where could Beyond be hiding?" Murasaki yelled, running through the dark alley, the cell phone on his ear. "I don't know. We need to find him, before we find Ellen's body." Alex said, fear in his voice. Murasaki noticed that, and his curiosity got the better of him. "Near, you seem scared? Is there a reason for that?" he expected the older man to say no, but once again the man surprised him. "yes, a personal reason that doesn't concern you." that shocked him even more. Was Near in love with Ellen? Murasaki chuckled, but stopped when Near scolded, telling him this was no time for laughter. "Murasaki. I just received an email. It's from Mello." Murasaki listened as Near read it out loud to him.

Near,

what the hell is going on? First, Kira returns and now BB is emailing me, telling me he's coming home, and he's bringing a little gift? What's the gift about? What the hell is going on? Is this part of the Kira case I know you and K are working on? Are you trying to get killed like L? Write back.

Mello

"well, at least we know his location. Do you think the gift is Ellen?" Murasaki asked, but he already knew the answer. "who else do you think it is? I'm making the plans now. I'll meet you at Wammy's house." they hung up, and Murasaki grabbed the first taxi he could. After giving the orders, and telling him to step on the gas, break every speeding law, he began to call Mello. "K? You wanna explain to me why BB is coming here?" Mello seemed to had been calmed, though his voice still held a bit of anger and fear. "yes, but shall I start with a interesting story about Sayu Yagami, Kira's little sister?" Murasaki told Mello everything about Ellen, how they meet and how he knew she would be the perfect person to work on this case. He even told Mello about his accusations about her being Kira, even though that wasn't the problem at the moment. "Near and I have reasons to believe that BB has Ellen, and is in fact, using her to find Roger's new hiding spot. If they arrive before we do, protect Ellen anyway you can." Mello agreed, none to nice to be ordered around, but even he knew this as no time to complain. They ended the phone call, and the taxi stopped. Paying the fare, plus tip for the speeding, he entered Wammy's house, Near and Mello, along with Matt, greeting him.

_Lawliet!" Ellen screamed, looking around the white room. She had been allowed to rest, after much use of her physic powers. The angel appeared in front of her. The faint smell of strawberries clung to the air. "K and Near are at Wammy's. Lead BB to Wammy's house. They'll be prepared." she nodded, relieved by that information. "holler my name if you need my help." Lawliet told her, disappearing._ _"Wake up!"_

She glared at the boy who looked like L. "what?" she groggily asked him, rubbing the sleep out of them. "it's time to go to Wammy's house." he told her, his breath smelled like jam. "explain to me why you need me? You used to live there." BB frowned, growling at the memory. "he moves all the time." the boy grabbed a jar of jam from the floor, eating it with his fingers. "There's a piece of clothing I had taken from him when I left. Use your physic powers to track him down." Beyond told her, licking his jam sticky fingers. "it doesn't work that way." she told him, grabbing the ripped cloth on the bedside. "what do you mean?" he asked her, curious, but she ignored him. After a few minutes, to beyond it was longer, she opened her eyes. "I know where he is. Your lucky, he is home right now." she told him, moving the covers to get out. Instead, she quickly covered herself up. "I'm not going to ask, just get me some clothes." she told him, glaring with hatred. Smirking, he went to a closet, pulling out some clothing. Tossing them to her, he walked out the room, seeing she wouldn't move toward them until he left. When he left, she picked up the clothes. A black shirt with black jeans. She slipped them on, fighting the visions that swarmed around her. She could tell this was his, even without concentrating on the visions. Their smell was strawberry jam and blood. She walked out, being grasped by Beyond. "if you try to escape, I'll kill you, Kira."

Do you think he'll come?" Mello asked K and Near when they entered the house. "He'll come." Near sounded so sure of it. "he better come." Mello and Matt both looked over at K, who just shrugged. Near's voice held anger, an emotion. Near never showed any feelings whatsoever. The boys went to the living room, waiting. In a few hours, Mello started pacing the room, eating chocolate like always. Matt watched him pace, nervous about what Mello would do. Near was typing on a computer, and K was eating lollipops, not one of them lasting more than a few minutes. "goddammit! Where the hell is he?" Mello suddenly yelled, startling Matt and K. "relax, Mello. He'll be here. Where's Roger?" Near asked him. "where else? He's in that room of his." Mello told him, furiously biting into his chocolate. They heard the sound of something moving outside, and Mello got his gun ready. Nobody had noticed the entire time they were there that Light had been around them the whole time, angered and ready to kill BB, even though he knew that he might die.

H...how did you...?" Ellen couldn't even finish what she was going to say. She was shocked and scared. BB laughed, they were close to Wammy's house, but not close enough where they had to be quiet. "I have something no one else does." he said to her. Her eyes widen, she knew exactly what he has talking about. "you mean...the Shinigami eyes?" BB smirked at her. "of course. I can't see your time, so that means you have a Shinigami and a Death Note. Question is, which one are you? The first Kira or the second one? I assume your the first one, but I could be wrong. So, which is it?" he asked her, a grin on his face. "that isn't important right now. You should just be glad I don't have the Death Note with me. If I did, you would be dead." she told him with hatred. He laughed, making her shiver in fear. _please, Lawliet, wherever you are. Don't let anyone in Wammy's house get hurt. I could never forgive myself if Murasaki, Near, or the others there got hurt._

"_I'll try, but I can't do much."_

"_Lawliet? You never said you could do this."_

"_turn around."_

she did, seeing Lawliet behind her. BB turned around, "who are you looking at?" he sneered angrily. She smirked, turning back to him. "no one you can see." she told him, cackling. Now he shivered a bit, the laugh reminding him of a evil genius. Then he laughed. "your just like me, now." she stopped laughing, glaring at him. "I'm nothing like you. I'm cleansing the world of people like you." he shook his head. "you keep telling yourself that, but it's not true. Your a criminal just like me."


	6. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

the door opened, everyone was hiding, waiting for the right moment to surround BB. The figure came in the room, and everyone immediately jumped out, surrounding the person. "alright, BB. Where's Ellen? What?" everyone glared as they realized it wasn't BB who had entered the house, it was the damn actor that flirted with Ellen. "who the hell are you?" Mello angrily yelled, pointing at the actor. "that's what I want to know. Who are you people? Where's Catherine?" K moved where he was in front of the boy. "Catherine has been kidnapped by a murder. They're on their way here. You need to leave." K tried to make him leave, but the guy didn't budge. "no, I will not! I can help!" Near looked at the actor. "and how can you? Your just an actor. You nothing more than a minor actor. You do not have the power to help us. Go home. We'll call you when we get Catherine safely away." the actor's anger grew to a boiling point. "BECAUSE I'M KIRA!" he hollered, then covered his mouth in shock, his eyes wide. "your Kira?" K arched an eyebrow, and Light face palmed, muttering "Kana, you idiot." that was when Kana noticed Light by the room. "my lord! Please, help Catherine! She needs you! You must help your own niece!" he begged Light. Everyone knew who he meant by god, but they couldn't see him. "we can't see Light, but if he is in here, then we'll need your help. Will you commit to help us, Light?" Near asked, looking at the spot Kana was staring at. "yes. I'll help you all." Light said, which Kana said he'd agree to it. "good, then Light will grab Catherine when she and Beyond comes through the door. We'll take BB. Light and Kana will get her away from here and back to the hotel."

It's time." Beyond whispered, grabbing her in front of him. "open the door." he told her. She did, praying that Lawliet had warned them of this.

_Flashback_

_Lawliet. Beyond might use me as a hostage to get through the door. You have to tell everyone. If they have to shoot me, tell them to."_

"_Ellen..."_

"_no! I'm tired of the killing. I don't want anything to happen to Near and the others."_

"_you love him, don't you?"_

"_..."_

"_Ellen? You can tell me."_

"_yes, I love him, but it doesn't matter. He couldn't possibly love me. I'm his enemy. I'm Kira."_

"_Ellen. Near would understand..."_

"_no, he wouldn't. When I confirm that I'm Kira, he'll send me to prison, where i'll be killed for my crimes. I'll gladly accept that punishment."_

"_there's another way. You don't have to be Kira anymore."_

"_no, even if I give up being Kira, I still have the deaths over my head. There's no hope for me. I'll be killed if not tonight, then another day. I'll accept my punishment, and will not run."_

"_Ellen."_

"_hurry, we're almost there. Let them know."_

"_yes, Ellen."_

_Flashback_

Nobody move or I'll kill her!" Beyond hollered, his arm wrapped around her neck, entering the room. Everyone was frozen, even the blonde with the gun. "drop the gun, Mello." the blonde named Mello did, kicking the gun toward Beyond. "good, now, everyone move to the couch." they did, slowly. Ellen noticed Light, but she could move her head. She didn't know what he was planning, until he brought out the Death Note. Lawliet was beside him, his emotionless face staring at her, then to his lover beside him.

_Light-kun is going to kill Beyond Birthday and free you._

_But then he'll..._

_yes, but he said he'd rather die than see you get killed. He loves you._

"Light..." she whispered his name. "I love you, Ellen. You will be free soon. The Death Note is yours to keep."

"NO!I RELINQUISH OWNERSHIP OF THE DEATH NOTE!" she hollered, making everyone look at her with shock. "so...it's true. You are Kira?" Near asked her, pain in his voice. "I'm sorry, Near. I was Kira, but I relinquish ownership."

"why?"

"because I love you! I fell in love with you when we first met. At first, I thought it was just an attraction, but then, as we spent more time together, the feeling grew deeper. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I was afraid. Now, I'm not. When this is all over, you can take me to prison. I'll admit to being Kira, I'll die peacefully, knowing that you will be alive." Beyond laughed. "isn't this sweet? Such a shame you two are going to die tonight. At least, you both will get to die together." Beyond continued to laugh, but he suddenly clutched his chest. "I...won't...die...until...I have...taken you...both with me." Beyond said, his hand trembling as he raised the gun, shooting at Near. The bullet stopped, disappearing in midair. "you won't be killing him, Beyond." Light said breathlessly, the Death Note falling from his hands. It landed by Near, brushing against him. Near saw Light, a look of gratitude was given to Light. With Light's final breath, he turned to Near and told him, "please, take care of Ellen. It's my fault she became Kira. I'm dying, so the Death Note will go back to where it belongs, unless she takes it. She refused it, don't let her die for my mistakes." Near nodded. "she will not die for being Kira. I assure you of that." Light nodded, dying with a smile on his face. "Ellen." Near walked to her, and she looked up at him. He picked her up from the ground, and kissed her. Everyone watched, shocked at this strange behavior from Near. "Near?" she was shocked as well, and tears began to fall. "I love you. You won't die." he told her, holding her close. "what the hell is going on?" Kana screamed, clutching his chest. "Kana?" Ellen turned to him, watching as he fell to the ground, dead. "he's dead." Matt stated the obvious, bending to check his pulse. "he's finished. Ryuk had no patience for him." a very familiar voice said behind them. "L?" Matt, Mello, Near, and K both exclaimed, turning to the voice. "yes, it's really me." he nodded. "why did Ryuk kill him?" she asked him. L nodded toward the book. "ask him yourself." Mello picked up the book, and everyone touched it. "Ryuk?" she noticed the Shinigami standing over the dead body. "it was his time. He was suppose to die today from an accident on the set. How unpleasant to die from a giant light?" Ryuk laughed, disappearing with the book. "what's going to happen? The world will want to know about Kira's death." everyone was quiet, until another voice laughed. "isn't it obvious? Use his body. Say he is Kira. He's dead anyways." this time, everyone but L was shocked at this voice. "i don't...understand." Ellen said, looking up at her smirking uncle. "it's a bit complicated. Instead of going to hell, god let me go to heaven. He told me that because I saved you and everyone else, I was allowed to go to heaven. Now, I can be with Lawliet." he gazed lovingly at his darling. L's face held a hint of a smile, and a blush painted his ghostly white cheeks. "well, this seems to be a happy ending, but won't this guy get pissed if we use his body?" they shook their head. "he will be in hell. He won't be a Shinigami at all. It seems everyone who died on the set was murdered by "accidents" none which was from the Death Note. The kid that died on the news, actually did have a bad heart. He was on Make A Wish Foundation website. It was just bad luck he died on TV." Light told them. "Light, L." they both looked at Ellen. "be good alright? Don't get into much trouble." Ellen smiled at them. They both nodded, hugging her. "give us some nieces and nephews, okay? Ellen? Nate?" L gave a knowing smile, watching as the two blushed, looking anywhere but each other. "good bye. I love you all." and with those last words, the two left. "so, you two better start working on those kids." Matt said, Mello and him grinning when the two growled at them. "such a mess in here." a strange voice said, walking into the room. "roger!" everyone, but Ellen exclaimed. "it was nice to see L again, wasn't it?" Roger smiled at his children. "yes, it was. Finally, he'll be happy." Nate said. "I'll handle the dead bodies, finally, Beyond will be in peace. It's such a shame he turned like that. Maybe I was too hard on you kids. I just want what every parents want, my children to be happy and successful." everyone nodded, understanding this. "Nate, huh?" Ellen arched her eyebrow at Nate. "Nate Rivers." he said, placing an arm around her. Everyone's lives were much better, Ellen became a detective, working along side Near and K. Kira's dead body was placed at the police department, a letter on him written by HELL.


	7. epilogue

Epilogue

_one year later..._

HEY GUYS!" K Hollered. "Dammit Kamavirya! Stop hollering!" Mello's angry voice hollered at the detective. "Happy Birthday, Mello." Ellen kissed the blonde on the cheek, making his smile. "thanks." he closed the door behind the group. Nate told him, placing a small box in his hands. "i guess so." he shrugged, opening the box. His eyes bugged out, and he turned to Nate and Ellen. "K...keys? To what?" for answer, Ellen handed him a paper. "I have a house in America. I won't ever be going back, so it's yours. The security has yours and Matt's information. You and Matt are welcome to it." she handed two airplane tickets to Mello. "really?" his eyes got big. "yes, it's time for you to leave the nest. What better way than to have a house in America? You do still want to go there, right?" the blonde and red head nodded. "good, well then, shall we get the party star...ugh!" she bent over, clutching her stomach. A pool of water rushed onto the floor. "oh my god!" Mello screamed, not understanding. "stop screaming, the baby's coming." Nate told the boy calmly, picking his wife up. He carried her to the car, where Matt drove the group to the hospital, a few cop cars following after them. Mello and Matt explained to the cops why they were driving like that, while Nate carried his wife in the hospital. At 6:00 the next morning, Nate came out to a pacing Mello and a game playing Matt. "well?" Mello grabbed the man's shirt collar. "twin boys." he told them.

"twin..."

"boys?"

Nate nodded. "you can see them at the window over there. Be quiet though, their asleep." Nate took the two men to see the newborns. "Mello, Matt, meet Lawliet and Raito." Nate said, pointing to a brunette baby boy and a silver haired boy laying beside him. Mello bite into his chocolate, smiling as Matt watched the babies sleep. "did y'all call their grandfathers and grandmother?" Matt asked Nate. "yes, they should be here soon." on cue, the old detective, his wife, and Roger made their way to the boys. They looked at the babies, the grandmother weeping. "Raito looks just like his uncle." she said between tears, wiping her tears of sadness and joy. She controlled herself enough to meet her granddaughter for the first time. Finally, the Yagami family could once again smile. Peace at Yagami house and Wammy's house had been brought by the new arrivals.


End file.
